Dangerously In Love
by wallfl0wer
Summary: Take a risk. Dare to move. Love is a leap of faith. A collection of seperate songfics. All love, mostly fluffy, some angsty. RR!
1. Voodoo

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N **_Hey everyone. Ma nouvelle histoire est finalement la! Hurrah for me! The song is ÒVoodooÓ by Ashanti. Enjoy. Review. Worship. JK. Mwahz!_

~Zsa Zsa

**~Voodoo~**

Hermione Granger walked slowly along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She sighed deeply and pulled her coat and scarf tighter. She continued walking, so deep in thought that she did not realize someone was following her.

When Hermione came to a stone bench by the lake, she sat down and closed her eyes, letting her hair fall over her face, a curtain of light brown curls. Her follower took this opportunity to sit beside her.

ÒGranger?Ó He asked, somewhat cautiously.

Upon hearing his voice, his smooth, luscious voice, Hermione jumped. ÒMalfoy?Ó She asked, surprised and lifted her head to see his floppy blond hair, his piercing blue eyes and his pink lips, now becoming blue from the cold. ÒMerlin! YouÕre freezing!Ó

Without thinking, she put her hand on his cheek. It felt like ice. He moved his head a little so her fingers were now brushing along his lips softly. He was caressing her skin with his and HermioneÕs skin prickled lightly from the touch.

She quickly turned her head away and removed her hand from his face. Taking off her scarf, she said, ÒHereÓ, handing him the red and gold Gryffindor scarf, but still refusing to look at him.

ÒNo, I donÕt want you too get because of me.Ó Was this Malfoy? Hermione looked incredulously at him. She tutted, a habit she had acquired during her sixth year at Hogwarts. She grabbed the scarf from where it lay in his lap and wound it tightly around his neck, perhaps a bit too tightly.

The snow falling around them was creating a picturesque looked and the snow covered mountaintops made for an impressive view. The trees were glistening with a batch of freshly fallen snow, the grounds covered in a thick, white blanket and the lake frozen over.

ÒThank you.Ó Draco said quietly, smiling to himself.

ÒWhy are you here?Ó Hermione asked, perhaps a bit too harshly.

ÒWell, I was out for a walk,Ó Hermione raised an eyebrow, ÔIn that?Õ she thought. He read it on her features, ÒI know, odd attire for a walk on a day like this, but IÕm telling the truth.Ó Hermione raised an eyebrow again, but nodded, ÒAnyway, I saw you near that great oafÕs hut,Ó Hermione frowned, ÒSorry, HagridÕs hut and decided to follow you. You looked lonely. I thought you could use the company.Ó

ÒYour company?Ó Hermione quirked an eyebrow for the third time.

ÒI know we were on bad terms before-Ò Draco began.

ÒBad terms?Ó Hermione yelled. Draco flinched. She was not in a good mood, he could tell. She had gotten up from her place on the bench and was now standing in front of him menacingly. ÒI hate you! I thought you felt the same. YouÕve made my life miserable for the past six years! You relentlessly mocked my friends and I! You even called me a ÔMudbloodÕ and now you have the audacity to come here and make it seem like you want to be friends and keep me company? You think we were merely on bad terms?!Ó She took a deep breath, but before she could vent her anger out any further, Draco cut in.

ÒI came to apologize. I know itÕs not much and doesnÕt take back all the horrible stuff I did and you probably donÕt care, but IÕd like to try.Ó Hermione looked down on him, her expression mingled anger and confusion. ÒAnd to do this.Ó Draco stood up and the two were now dangerously close. Draco lifted a hand to cup HermioneÕs flushed cheek and leaned in. TheyÕre kiss was not lengthy, nor was it particularly passionate, but it was so utterly sweet, sensitive and mind-numbingly tantalizing, it made HermioneÕs knees go weak.

They broke apart, and with a small smile and squeeze of her hand, Draco turned to leave and began walking up to the castle, still wearing HermioneÕs Gryffindor scarf.

Hermione fell onto the cold bench, touching her lips gingerly, smiling to herself.

_~~I donÕt know whatÕs come over me_

_I donÕt know, I donÕt know whatÕs come over me_

_I donÕt know whatÕs come over me_

_I donÕt know, I donÕt know whatÕs come over me_

_Because I never felt like this_

_(I donÕt want to be wrong Ôcause I like it)_

_Thinking about the way you kiss_

_(I donÕt want to be wrong, but I like it)~~_

For the next few days, Hermione was still sweet, but oddly distant. Her friends noticed a minor change in her behavior, but they shrugged it off thinking it was merely a phase and that it would pass.

She couldnÕt stop thinking about him. His hair, his eyes, his lips, his face, his bodyÉ his kiss. Oh Merlin, his kiss.

She felt overwhelmed by a desire, during mealtimes, to get up, walk over to him at the Slytherin table and to lean over and whisper, ÒI love youÓ in to his ear.

ÔOh Merlin! What am I thinking? RonÕs my sweet, cute, loving boyfriend. HeÕs been my best friend for years and IÉ I love him.Ó She thought, albeit reluctantly.

_~~I think you stole my heart from me_

_(See, I donÕt want to be wrong Ôcause I like it)_

_ÔCause I belong to somebody_

_(Even though it seems wrong I canÕt fight it)~~_

Hermione walked along the hall on her way to dinner. She was deep in thought for the second time that week, although this time, it was because of quite a different matter. Why had Malfoy had this effect on her. She felt out of place. Different, almost as if she wasnÕt herself anymore.

She didnÕt think it could possibly be a spell, but it certainly felt like it. Love potions werenÕt generally transmitted by the trespassing of oneÕs lips. They were brewed in dark, dank cauldrons by night and secretly slipped into the object of your affections pumpkin juice. No, if he had cast a spell, though Hermione highly doubted it, it would most likely be a hex. Some kind of voodoo even.

She didnÕt want to think of the possibilities. It was controlling her mind. She was almost anxious to see him, a thought that had never crossed her mind before the kissing incident. It had been a slap in the face for Hermione. She thought she loved Ron, but now she wasnÕt so sure. Did she even know what love is?

ÔYes, and I am in love with Draco Malfoy.Õ Hermione stood still in the hallway, looking around furiously. Just after that thought had finished being processed, she had heard a sound behind her. She spun on her heel, her hair flipping around lightly to come face to face with the one person she wanted most to see. Draco Malfoy.

ÒHi Hermione.Ó He said shyly. She smiled at him, but was horrified to find that she couldnÕt speak, so instead she just waved. Draco chuckled to himself. ÒI actually am glad I bumped into you. I wanted to give this back.Ó He held out her scarf, the emblem ad colors clearly and distinctly visible. It probably wouldnÕt have been a good idea for him to keep it.

She just smiled shyly and took the scarf from his arm, her hand lingering on his for just a second. She whipped it away, looking slightly embarrassed. 

They were alone in the corridor. Not a soul could be heard. You would have thought the castle was empty except for those two. Hermione began twirling her hair nervously, a habit most girls except for her took it upon themselves to do. She found it was ditzy, yet here she was, twiddling her hair for Draco. Ah, the irony.

She looked shyly at him, biting her lip. Why couldnÕt she speak? This was getting ridiculous. Hermione couldnÕt believe a boy could have this effect on her, let alone it being her enemy, the boy who had insulted her mercilessly for so many years.

ÒWell, I guess IÕll be going.Ó Upon hearing those words, her heart sank. No, her heart stopped. He was leaving? He couldnÕt. With a smile, he turned and left. It was then that she found her voice, ÒDonÕt leave me here alone.Ó She whispered. Her smile lost when she knew he hadnÕt heard her.

_~~It almost feels as if I'm not myself, _

_Under a spell from someone else _

_I think I'm falling for somebody else and _

_I can't control myself _

_It's like some kind of hex on me _

_Controlling who I love and how I speak and _

_When heÕs gone my heart won't beat _

_Tell me what's come over me, over me, over me _

_I don't know what's comes over me, over me, over me _

_I don't know, I don't know _

_What's come over me_

_I don't know what's come over me, over me, over me _

_I don't know, I don't know_

_What's come over me~~ ___

Hermione thought about how stupid she had acted in front of Draco. She didnÕt know why he had that effect on her. She couldnÕt figure it out. It was as if the two were kindred souls or something. He plagued her thoughts and haunted her dreams. It was scary, the amount she felt she knew about him, after just one brief kiss.

She mulled over everything in her mind as she walked into the Great Hall. She scanned the Gryffindor table to see if Ron and Harry were there yet. Se spotted the two boys talking in low whispers. ÔProbably new Quidditch moves,Õ she thought.

Hermione ran over to where they were sitting, and Ron made Harry move over so Hermione could sit next to him. He said, ÒHermione? YouÕve been kind ofÉ out there lately. Is it us?Ó

Hermione looked startled. She turned to Ron sharply, ÒWhat makes you think that?Ó She asked, slightly nervous.

Ron shrugged his shoulder non-chalantly, ÒI dunno. I was just wondering if you were okay.Ó Hermione smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. To her surprise, he turned and pushed his lips squarely on hers, shoving his cold, wet tongue into her mouth a swishing it around lazily. Hermione kept her eyes open the whole time. She was thinking about how awful this kiss was in comparison to DracoÕs.

_~~Because I never felt like this, _

_(I don't want to be wrong cause I like it)_

_Thinking about the way you kiss, _

I don't want to be wrong, but I like it)~~ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione pulled away from Ron. He smirked smugly at her and winked. She smiled back slightly a turned to face the wall. She saw Draco looking at her. By look on his face, he had seen the whole thing. His face was confused, amused and hurt all at the same time.

She looked into his eyes from across the hall. For that moment, time seemed to stand still. There was no one in the hall except for him and her. As soon as it began, it was over.

Hermione felt a surge on spontaneity. She motioned with her eyes to the door. Then, after giving both Harry and Ron kisses on the cheek, she got up and exited the hall. She waited in front of the staircase for him to come through the big oak doors. After about two minutes, Draco swaggered into the entrance hall. When his eyes met with HermioneÕs, he smiled. She pointed to the doors leading to the grounds and he nodded. Hermione went first and walked down to the stone bench, where she and Draco had shared their first kiss.

She looked up at the rolling, green lawn and saw Draco coming down, hands in pockets, staring at the ground. When he was closer to the woods, he looked up and saw Hermione on the bench. It made him grin even larger then he had previously. He ran the rest of the way.

ÒHello.Ó He said, as he sat down next to her, ÒI saw you kiss Weasley.Ó Hermione blushed. ÒAm I right in saying you didnÕt enjoy.Ó Hermione nodded reluctantly. Draco smiled and his eyes glittered.

ÒDraco?Ó Hermione asked cautiously.

ÒHmm?Ó Draco looked absent, lost in thought, staring out across the lake. His eyes looked glassy ad distant, clouded over in thought.

ÒWhat are we doing? Why did you kiss me.Ó Hermione asked, looked at her hands and wringing them nervously.

Draco looked at her, an expressionless look on his face. He was impossible to read, so she gazed into his eyes. She gazed into those pools of grey for what seemed like years, until he broke the connection by taking her hand, ÒI want to be with you Hermione. IÕve been watching you for a while. The way you walk, and talk with your friends. The way you eat. The way you act in class. Everything about you really.Ó Hermione looked startled and slightly bewildered. ÒI just hadnÕt had the courage to do anything about it until a few days ago. You were alone. I didnÕt see your bodyguards in sight. I figured I might as well take a leap.Ó

Hermione looked at him, her mouth slightly open. She closed her eyes, trying to fathom all that had just been said to her, ÒIÕm with Ron.Ó She whispered sadly, ÒIf I broke up with him, the Golden Trio would cease to exist.Ó She began to bite her nail. He took her hand down when she was mid-chew, and tuck her hair behind her ear.

ÒHeÕs not good enough for you. You need someone whoÕll give you the best of everything. Not only material things, but I can bring you excitement and security at the same time.Ó 

Hermione looked up into his eyes. The eyes she got lost in so often, ÒI want to,Ó Draco looked up hopefully, ÒBut I canÕt. I couldnÕt do that to Ron.Ó

Draco nodded sadly in understanding, ÒI know. I thought you would say that,Ó Hermione looked up, slight anger in her eyes, ÒI meanÉ Ôcause heÕs your friend as well as your boyfriend.Ó HermioneÕs eyes flickered back to the look of longing so often plastered upon them when in close proximity to the Slytherin Prince.

ÒWell, I leave you with something to remember me by.Ó And with that, he kissed her with such passion, they fell back over the bench onto the grass, now ice cold below. Hermione yelped into DracoÕs mouth, but continued fulfilling her dreams. When Draco broke away, Hermione grew sad.

She sat in a reclined position as Draco walked away, every so often, looking back at his lost love. She was able to stay on the cold ground for the heat radiating off her body was tremendous.

She bit her lip nervously as she stood up, brushed her clothes off half-heartedly and walked back up the lawn.

_~~You got me thinking I should leave, _

_See I don't want to be wrong cause I like it _

_But I belong to somebody _

_Even though it seems wrong I can't fight it _

_I know that I already have a love, _

_He's all I know and all I trust_

_But lately I've been falling out of love _

_I find myself so deep in loss~~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*__

Hermione decided to invite Ron for a picnic in the Astronomy Tower that night. She was going to prove to herself that Draco was out of the picture for good. It didnÕt help then whenever she closed her eyes, she only saw his face, and his golden hair, flopping lazily in his eyes.

She sighed. She had arranged for everything in the kitchens that Sunday morning. The note she had sent to Ron was brief, but rather mysterious and alluring. She hoped this thing would work out, though in the back of her mind, she knew she was taken in her heart.

Hermione pressed the crease out of the picnic blanket and placed a heating charm on the food and the atmosphere around her so that the Tower was a comfortable temperature. She got up and crossed to the ledge, where she gazed into the stars, her eyes tearing slightly.

ÒHermione?Ó She spun and there was Ron. He was wearing his uniform with one of his motherÕs sweaters over the top.

ÒHey Ron. Sit down.Ó She pointed towards the blanket and she and Ron sat down. Before she opened the basket, she scooted closer to Ron, looking deep into his eyes, hoping to see something there. All she could see was Draco. He was reflected on each eye, on each of RonÕs pearly white teeth. He was everywhere.

_~~And every time he's here with me _

_I look into his eyes so desperately _

_But now it's not his face I see, _

_Tell me what comes over me_

_I don't know what's comes over me, over me, over me _

_I don't know, I don't know _

What's come over me~~ 

ÒIÕm sorry. I canÕt do this anymore. Ron, I desperately want to stay friends with you. But thatÕs it. Just friends.Ó She didnÕt eve let Ron speak when she saw his mouth open to protest. ÒI love you like a brother, Ron. Just that though. IÕm so sorry for leading you on.Ó She looked into his eyes, still seeing Draco. ÒI have to go.Ó

Not even waiting for a response, se rushed down the many flights of stairs. When she arrived at the head of the Grand Staircase, she stopped to catch her breath and straiten herself out. She walked calmly down the steps, breathing deeply. Alas, when she arrived at the doors, her breath became rough and ragged. She knew what she had to do. She just couldnÕt believe she was actually going to do it.

_~~I don't know what's come over me, over me, over me _

_I don't know, I don't know_

_What's come over me _

_I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know _

_I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know_

_I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know_

_I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know~~_

Hermione opened the doors. Everyone in the Hall looked up, not expecting to see such a late arriver. Instead of looking at the right side of the room, where the Gryffindor table was located, she looked to her left. She saw him, looking up at her with the rest of them. She smiled and ran towards him. He stood up and she leapt into his arms.

_~~I don't know what's comes over me, over me, over me _

_I don't know, I don't know _

_What's come over me~~_

She grabbed his face roughly with her hands and crushed his mouth against hers. They shared the most mind-numbing kiss of their relationship, which was to last a lifetime.

_~~I donÕt know whatÕs come over me.~~_

**A/N.** _Well, what do you think? Tell me if I should continue with these songfics. TheyÕre going to be differently themed, and not all as fluffy as this. R/R!!!_

~Zsa Zsa


	2. Baby Boy

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N** _Hey guys! This song will be ÒBaby BoyÓ by Beyonce. IÕm going to cut Sean Paul out because IÕ having trouble deciphering what the hell heÕs talking about. LOL. _

_Thanks for all your reviews! You guys are so sweet!_

~Zsa Zsa

**~Baby Boy~**

Hermione Granger had just woken up from a dream. Well, it was more of a nightmare. She was panting and sitting up in her four-poster bed, hands either side of her body, covers thrown off in horror. 

She had been dreaming about him again.

She couldnÕt help it. It wasnÕt the first time sheÕd had dreams about him either. They happened every time her eyelids fluttered shut and the soft sound of breathing could be heard fro her delicate mouth. Sometimes, they were worse then just dreams. Sometimes, they were fantasies. 

Hermione didnÕt know why she had fantasies about him. She had always been so virginal, so innocent and pure. Yet, when she slept, she could be found gripping the sheets, moaning slightly, her body tensed and her back arched.

She looked at the clock on her bedside table. 5:30 AM. ÔWell, I might as well get up. I am already awake.Õ She put her feet slowly on the marble floor and her feet jumped up again from the cold. She shivered. Hogwarts was always cold in the winter.

With the curtains drew back; she could see the snow falling outside, even though it was only the beginning of November. She shivered again, hugging herself tightly and put her feet on the ground again. This time, she succeeded in putting her feet firmly on the ground.

She got up slowly and stretched herself lazily. She walked slowly over to her wardrobe, her feet dragging lazily on the floor. She rubbed her eyes and with a sigh, opened the oak doors. She riffled through the clothes, searching for something to wear on a cold winterÕs weekend day. She decided upon thick, dark jeans and a black turtleneck. Once she had zipped up her boots and brushed her hair out, she turned to face the door.

She would have to see him at breakfast.

At once, all the memories of her dream the night before came flooding back. She staggered as she remembered their nightÕs escapades had taken place on each of the four house tables. She shivered, not form the cold, but from the thought of being with him like that.

She would never tell anyone of her secret desire. It was a secret she would most certainly take to her grave, and beyond. She was sure he did not notice her stare at him in the halls, in class, during meals. Her schoolwork had gotten worse. She was still top of the class in most subjects, but to her immense displeasure, two people had over taken her in two separate subjects. Her clumsy fellow Gryffindor friend was now actually better then her in Herbology and him. He was the new Potions Master.

She sighed and realized she had stopped walking. She hurried forward only to trip on something. She fell. Her hands slammed onto the floor and her knee banged painfully against the object in question. She cursed as she got up and brushed herself off. She looked down at what she had tripped over, and the site made her want to cry. It was a picture of Crookshanks.

The cat had died the previous year. Hermione took the picture in her hands and traced a finger across it slowly and gently. ÔCome to think of itÕ, she thought, ÔI think Crookshanks died on November 3rd. Today.Õ She clapped a hand to her mouth and she shook her head. Oh Merlin. She felt a tear threaten to escape her eye and she held the picture close to her heart.

After a few moments, she put the frame on her bedside table, next to her alarm clock and finally, she reached the door. Before she reached for the handle, she took a deep breath and tried to regain her senses. ÔI do not like him,Õ she kept trying to tell herself, though she knew she was lying. 

She had been trying to deny this for the longest time, but she knew what was going on. She, Hermione Granger, was in love. She couldnÕt get him off her mind. He plagued her thoughts, haunted her dreams. He was the god of her idolatry. She would gaze longingly at him and secretly wrote the name she had once found hard to even speak, and when she did, it was bitter with contempt. 

Draco Malfoy.

~~_ Baby boy you stay on my mind_

_Fulfill my fantasies_

_I think about you all the time_

_I see you in my dreams_

_Baby boy not a day goes by_

_Without my fantasies_

_I think about you all the time_

_I see you in my dreams_~~

Hermione finally made it out of the confining restraints of her private room. She shuddered slightly as she knew the thoughts she was bound to think again today, tomorrow and forever. She would never forget him. 

She walked to the portrait, stopping briefly. She spun on her heel and looked up to the stairs on her Right. The door was closed, as it usually was. She wondered if Blaise was up yet. 

Blaise Zabini had been chosen to be HermioneÕs counterpart, Head Boy. Quiet, reserved and studious, he was the picturesque Ravenclaw. The only reason the Sorting Hat had barked ÒSLYTHERIN!Ó his first year was because his family went back nearly as far as the Malfoys. Hermione shivered even when she spoke the name in her head.

She had never even really noticed Blaise before. She hadnÕt seen him much and he didnÕt have many friends as he usually kept to himself. He was a good Head Boy and she had become quiet friendly with him.

She decided upon running up the stairs to see if he had left yet. She knocked softly on his door, rapping her knuckles gently on the dark wood while reading the sign on the door that read ÔHead BoyÕ absently-mindedly. She jumped when the door opened and Blaise stood, bags under his eyes and an annoyed look on his face, in front of her, clad only in black silk boxers.

ÒWhat?Ó He barked, perhaps harder then he meant to because it was soon followed by, ÒSorry. IÕm just tired.Ó

Hermione stood frozen, too surprised to speak. Blaise was only wearing boxers! She smiled slightly and had to force herself to look away from his lower region. When her head finally rested upon him, she saw he was smirking slightly, ÒLike what you see, eh?Ó Blaise was nice, but he was till very much a boy.

Hermione hit him playfully and said, ÒI just wanted to see if you were up and whether you might want to walk to the Great hall with me.Ó

Blaise raised an eyebrow, but nodded. He turned back to face the insides of his room, but then he turned back to face her, ÒDo you want to come in?Ó Hermione hesitated, but nodded after a moment, although very shyly. 

She stepped into his room and saw it was still very dark. On impulse, she walked over to his window and opened his curtains, allowing the light to pour in. She turned back to face him to see his eyebrow quirked slightly. She grinned, ÒIt was too dark!Ó Blaise nodded in amused agreement, and walked over to his wardrobe. He picked an outfit that greatly resembled HermioneÕs, except he wore a dark, forest green turtleneck and he offered her his arm in a gentlemanly gesture.

While Blaise was changing, Hermione glanced around, surveying the pictures on his desk and walls. She saw quite a few of Draco and Blaise when they were younger. She smiled as she traced a finger lightly over DracoÕs young and smiling face. He looked so innocent. Ha! 

Draco Malfoy had never been innocent.

When she turned, Blaise had his arm out for her and she took it gladly, smiling slightly and they walked out. They had to abandon this position as the stairs were too narrow for them both to walk down together. Hermione waited at the top of the stairs while Blaise hurriedly ran down. He looked up at her expectantly and she mimicked his movement.

They, however, did not resume their arm-in-arm arrangement and just chose to walk silently side by side.

When they reached the Great Oak doors to the Great Hall, Hermione took a deep breath that was slightly out of character, and Blaise noticed. She only did that before a test. Why was walking through a room of people who knew her well so difficult?

She opened the door and stepped inside, so overcome by anticipation and fear that she forgot to hold the door open for Blaise. He opened the door, rather annoyed, rubbing his head. Hermione paid him no notice. Her eyes scanned the room for him. The man she longed to see.

They locked eyes and her insides melted. Why did he do this to her? He smiled slightly when he saw her in her state of panic and she was relieved to see he did not have his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

~~_ Aah oh my baby's fly baby oh_

_Yes no hurt me so good baby oh_

_I'm so wrapped up in your love let me go_

_Let me breathe, stay out my fantasies~~_

Hermione tore her gaze away from Draco, even though she did not really want to. She made her way to the Gryffindor table where her two best friends were seated opposite each other, laughing and chatting with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. 

She approached them, eyeing the tall red head, Ron Weasley. His freckles had started to disappear, and though, still apparent, they looked far less noticeable. His deep blue eyes were crinkled with laughter and wet with tears. Harry Potter was smaller then Ron and his messy black hair now hid his scar well from prying eyes. He was also in a fit of laughter and his eyes sparkled when Hermione came into view.

ÒHey ÔMione!Ó He nearly giggled. That site alone made Hermione want to laugh. She sat down next to Harry, where she was sure she would have a view of Draco.

He smirked this time when she looked at him and blew a fake kiss at her and then laughed with his friends. Pansy put an arm around him, and he kissed her on the cheek. Hermione frowned and fell silent. The absence of her laughter made no dent in the roar now exploding form the Gryffindor table.

Hermione looked down at her food. She was close to tears and she had no idea why. Draco was just a fantasy, and she was a realist. She knew fantasies rarely came to be realities. She looked up at Draco and again. He was now staring intently at her, his expression unreadable. 

She stayed locked in his gaze until she was snapped out of her trace by McGonagallÕs spoon clinking against a goblet.

Dumbledore stood up and smiled, ÒWe will be having our Yule Ball in the dungeons this year. Some of the ghosts have decided to make this night quite memorable for you all. The attire will be Muggle and we will have all different kinds of music. Dinner will also be served there. That will be all. You are dismissed.Ó

Hermione slipped off of the bench and walked slowly out of the Great Hall, her thoughts drifting from the Yule Ball back to Draco.

~~_Baby boy you stay on my mind_

_Fulfill my fantasies_

_I think about you all the time_

_I see you in my dreams_

_Baby boy not a day goes by_

_Without my fantasies_

_I think about you all the time_

_I see you in my dreams~~_

The night of the ball had come and Hermione was just putting the finishing touches on her outfit. She had on a pair of black leather pants and a red halter-top that exposed a good deal of skin. Parvati and Lavender had convinced her to wear these provocative clothes after much coaxing. Her hair was down and had red streaks in it. Her lips, bright red and the smoky eye look finished her ensemble.

She shook her head at her reflection, surprised she had the guts to where something like this. She was about to turn when she jumped. Had her mirror just whistled at her? She shook her head disbelievingly and exited her room. She saw Blaise waiting for her on the couch. He gaped at her, trying to hide the excitement in his pants. 

Hermione just couldnÕt believe she was having this effect on people. Her mind wandered to Draco. HeÕd be impressed! She was dressed like the girls he usually went out with dressed.

ÒWow, Hermione. You look really good.Ó Blaise tried to force calmness to his voice, but he wasnÕt doing a very good job. Hermione just smiled slightly and held her hand out for Blaise to come. He got up and jogged over. He took her hand and they walked out of the portrait. She dropped his hand when they were about halfway to the dungeon. 

ÒBlaise,Ó she whispered nervously. He could hear the slight fright in her voice so he stopped walking and turned to face her, ÒWhat can you tell me aboutÉaboutÉ Draco Malfoy.Ó

Blaise looked a little shocked by her question, but shrugged, ÒWell, we used to be pretty good friends, but weÕve kind of grown apart. I guess weÕve just become different people.Ó

Hermione nodded and bit her lip. She then blurted out, ÒWhat kind of girl is he interested in?Ó She looked slightly horrified that she had just said that. She looked down at her feet and began to wring her hands nervously.

Blaise laughed shortly and then grinned, ÒOur Hermione likes him, eh? Well, I hate to break it to you, but Malfoy most certainly wouldnÕt want to dateÉÓ He trailed off. He shouldnÕt have joked on this subject and he knew it. Her face had an offended expression on it and she bit her nail, biting back tears, ÒOh god! IÕm sorry Hermione. I didnÕt mean it like that. ItÕs just that, well, heÕs a Malfoy. Malfoys couldnÕt date Muggleborns even if they wanted to.Ó

Hermione nodded sadly and kissed Blaise on the cheek, ÒIs he the type toÉ defy his family for something heÕs passionate about?Ó

Blaise looked slightly uncomfortable, ÒWell, IÕm not sure. Probably for some things butÉÓ

ÒNot for a Mudblood like me.Ó Hermione finished for him. Blaise nodded awkwardly. Hermione tried to put a smile back on her face. ÒAre you sure?Ó

Blaise shook his head, ÒLetÕs go okay? DonÕt think about him. YouÕre too good for him anyway.Ó

Hermione laughed coldly, ÒI find that hard to believe. After all, IÕm only a Mudblood.Ó She smirked evilly and the glint in her eyes frightened Blaise slightly. She motioned for him to come closer with her finger. She whispered in his ear, ÒI need to get what I want. When I am passionate about something, I want to go for it. Please support me on this one, Blaise. I need to know I wonÕt make a complete fool of myself.Ó

Blaise shook his head. He pulled away from her slightly, ÒI know, Hermione. And you need him this much?Ó Hermione nodded, a look of love in her eyes that Blaise, being the perceptive boy he was, noticed all to well, ÒOkay. Go for it. IÕm behind you all the way.Ó

Hermione smiled and grabbed his head for him to follow her into the party.

When they arrived, most of the students were already there, dancing in a way most unlike Hogwarts. Hermione gaped when she spotted Ron in a very nasty position with Lavender Brown. She looked around for Harry, but instead she locked eyes with him. She sighed and smiled at Blaise, who saw her looking at Draco. With a squeeze of his hand, she began walking over to Draco.

Draco turned to face her completely. He was standing in a corner, and his back was now against the wall. He smiled at her. When she came close, he asked her, ÒCare to dance, Granger?Ó

Hermione smiled sadly, ÒCan you call me Hermione?Ó

Draco nodded and grabbed her hand. He stepped behind her and then began to rub against her backside. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her hip, pressing it into her skin. He smirked into her hair and they began to dance.

Hermione closed her eyes and she felt as if she and Draco were the only to people there, their bodiesÕ close and their sweat mingling. She sucked in a breath as his began to kiss her neck, sucking on the pieces on flesh every so often.

Hermione felt like she was in paradise. She was dancing with the boy she loved and nothing could ruin this moment.

_~~Picture us dancing real close_

_In a dark, dark corner of a basement party_

_Every time I close my eyes_

_It's like everyone left but you and me_

In our own little world 

_The music is the sun_

_The dance floor becomes the sea_

Feels like true paradise to me~~ 

Then song ended, much to HermioneÕs dislike. She acted on an impulse she didnÕt know she had and turned to face him. Their bodiesÕ were pressed up close to each other and they were breathing raggedly. She looked into his blue eyes, wanting to melt into them. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him lightly.

Draco stood stunned when he felt her lips pressed against his. She began to push him towards the wall and then kissed him more, her mind a sea of thoughts of only him.

She was kissing him, reenacting one of her favorite fantasies with him. She was actually kissing Draco Malfoy. She smiled into his mouth and she felt him begin to respond. He probed her mouth with his tongue and she eagerly opened her mouth for him. His hands were roaming up and down her back and hers were tangled in his hair. Her mind was on overdrive as their kisses continued, increasing in passion by the second.

Draco finally pulled away and stared at her. Hermione looked back at him, breathing deeply and trying to regain composure. Suddenly, Draco leaned in and whispered in her ear, ÒIÕve been dreaming about you.Ó

Hermione sighed and smiled, ÒMe too.Ó

_~~Baby boy you stay on my mind_

_Fulfill my fantasies_

_I think about you all the time_

_I see you in my dreams_

_Baby boy not a day goes by_

_Without my fantasies_

_I think about you all the time_

_I see you in my dreams~~_

ÒYou know what?Ó Hermione asked.

ÒHmm?Ó Draco nestled his head into her hair.

ÒYouÕve been on my mind all year.Ó

ÒIÉÓ

ÒYouÕre the cutest boy IÕve ever seen.Ó

ÒIÉÓ

ÒBe mine.Ó

ÒGladly.Ó

_~~Baby boy you stay on my mind_

_Baby boy you are so damn fine_

_Baby boy won't you be mine~~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N** _Hey everyone! How are yÕall? Hope you like this story._

**To all my reviewers:**

Yanni: Hey sweetz! Aww, thank you for being my biggest fan. I love you too hunny! 

Lily: Fromageagogoland sucks! Come back home! Thanks for the review and it wasnÕt my song, it was ÒVoodooÓ by Ashanti. Got any ideas for future stories? Any songs? Thanks!

Dark star: YouÕre too sweet. Thank you so much. :tears too: Oh no! Now weÕre both crying!

Skyleia: Thanks so much. As I e-mailed you, the song is ÒVoodooÓ by Ashanti. Hope you like this one like you did the last one. ItÕs a very different approach, huh? I donÕt like turning Hermione into slut extraordinaire, but I guess she wasnÕt too bad. Thank you so much!

Numberonenightowl: I havenÕt read any of your stories. Umm, I tried finding the one you were talking about, but couldnÕt. IÕm sorry if the ideas are similar. I didnÕt read your story, swear to God and Merlin. ThanksÉ

Krys: Thank you. Oh god, you are the first person whoÕs ever said they like my style and itÕs really nice to hear! Thank you!

Apollonia2: Thank you so much for your review! You are too sweet! Keep reading and reviewing please!

DanishGirl: Hope you like this one as much as you like the other one. Thank you!

_Thank you all so much. Give me ideas via e-mail or review for another song. IÕm really looking for ideas! IÕve got a few in mindÉ oh, they can be R-rated if they must. :Giggle:_

~Zsa Zsa


	3. Beautiful Disaster

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N** _Hey everyone! I didnÕt get to many reviews for Baby Boy, but IÕm back anyway. I hope youÕll like this one more! IÕve decided to try ÒBeautiful DisasterÓ by Kelly Clarkson. ItÕs really quite angsty, and poetic in a sense. Definitely quite poetic. Hope you like!_

~Zsa Zsa

**~Beautiful Disaster~**

She sat on the ground outside the castle. She felt numb as she watched him walk up the grass, leaving her behind to mull over what she had just heard.

He was walking slowly, kicking away some fallen snow with his shoe and whistling to himself. He wasnÕt thinking about much. He had poured it all out to her. HeÕd left her with the burden he had carried for so long.

She thought about the dreams heÕd been having. He told her about them, about how heÕd dreamed of her. Only her, for the past year. It made her shake violently thinking that heÕd held onto this flame for so long, that it had not been extinguished, not even by his father. Not by anyone.

She thought about how he was so horribly and monumentally burdened with things someone his age shouldnÕt know. HeÕd known most of what people hoped to know in a lifetime by the age of twelve.

HeÕd told her how he felt he was drowning in a pool of secrets and lies. His life was a mystery to onlookersÉ but now, not to her. She knew him better then anyone could ever hope to know. Not that anyone did. No one wanted to know him.

He stroked her hair behind her ear as he told her not to worry about him. As he felt her tears roll down her cheeks for him, for all the years of grief heÕd been told to keep inside, never to expose to the outside world.

She had wanted to save him. HeÕd told her it wasnÕt possible. Why, she had asked, why wasnÕt it possible to help someone she admired so much after this? After all heÕd told her.

It wasnÕt possibleÉ HeÕd reminded her many times.

Why did God pick him, she thought, he doesnÕt deserve the pain, she felt, he doesnÕt need this, she knew.

If only she could save him. HeÕd told her she couldnÕt.

_~~He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme, I know_

_He's as damned as he seems_

_And more heaven than a heart could hold_

_And if I tried to save him_

My whole world could cave in 

_It just ain't right, it just ain't right_

_Oh, and I don't know~~_

He told her everything. All his desires, wants, needs. She wanted to fulfill them all. But he wouldnÕt let her. She touched his cheek, hoping he would let her in. But he wouldnÕt let her.

She drowned in his eyes, pools of blue. He drowned in her eyes, pools of chocolate.

She told him over and over, she would hold on. If only heÕd let her. Please, she begged him, please. She didnÕt know why she felt she needed to aid himÉ she didnÕt have to do anything after all he had cause her.

Yet, she wanted to be with him. He haunted her dreams, plagued her thoughts. Night and day. Even as she got up, stumbled up slowly, she was thinking of only him. The pain he must feel caused her much grief. 

But he would not let her in. Never. He would not do that to her. He would not drag her into a world of tragedy and deceit. She was too pure and innocent. She didnÕt deserve it; he didnÕt deserve her.

_~~I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?~~_

She sobbed as she walked back to the castle, never wanting to smile again. Never wanting to feel, to touch. Unless it was to feel and touch him. She felt her tears melt one her lips, salty drops of evidence of how she felt inside.

Broken.

She believed in him. That he could change if he wanted to, because she wanted to help him. She knew he felt too much pain for one person to handle. She wanted some of that burden. If only heÕd let her in. He was dying inside, and soon, all the memories and pain would tear him up. Rip him to pieces.

Why wouldnÕt he let her? Why wouldnÕt he trust her? It wasnÕt that he didnÕt trust her. He didnÕt trust himself. His life was not something he wished to spread around, like he wanted to spread love. LoveÉ He wished that were his life. Like she could be his life.

He would never let her in.

He would never cause her that much pain.

He knew she wanted to feel it, to help him. He wouldnÕt stand for it. He did not want to be the cause for another life to end. He did not want the responsibility of having to watch after her, monitoring the amounts of blood and tears shed each day and night, for there was sure to be blood and tears by the bucket load if he let her in.

He wouldnÕt do that. He couldnÕt.

She wanted to change him, his past. She found it hard to hold on through the tears. He wouldnÕt let her, and she cried more then she had ever done before. It was his fault. He wouldnÕt let her hold on. She was falling, slipping. Would he be there to catch her?

_~~He's magic and myth_

_As strong as what I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage than a soul should see_

_And do I try to change him_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold on tight, hold on tight~~_

She knew she could hold on, she told him every chance she got. She held his face, his beautiful face, telling him she could do it and that she would do it for him. She loved him, as she would often whisper in his ear.

He only wished he could return the feelings. 

Could she hold on, he would wonder aloud, would she stay through the tears? He told her over and over the laughter would be sparse. Yet, what confused him most is that she seemed to be okay with that. 

But he told himself that was her irrational heart speaking, a source he found most unreliable upon making life altering decisions. Yet, thatÕs all she ever wanted to follow. That big heart of hers she felt was her most reliable source, as she took it everywhere with her. It knew what she felt inside, what she hid from, her dreams.

Her mind knew the same, he told her. She knew that very well, she told him, but she wanted to follow her heart.

_~~Oh, 'cause I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

Or just a beautiful disaster?~~ 

She wanted loveÉ a practical and logical and stable environment. He was a rebel; he flew with the wind, wherever it took him. He was spontaneity at its finest. She was not what he was looking for, yet at the same time, she was everything he wanted.

She was waiting for a miracle to happen. Maybe one that could bring her closer to where she wanted to be. Closer to him, forever him.

_~~I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy hysterical_

_I'm waiting for some kind of miracle_

_Waited so long_

_So long~~_

She touched his cheek again. It was soft. Yet, when she touched his heart, she felt sharp, jagged edges, waiting to slash her open, to make her bleed out her soul.

She watched him break over and over. She watched as he let his superiors take advantage of him, shake him. She watched him slowly crumble. She watched him slowly die.

She stood by him every step of the way, gave herself up for him when he let her. He gave her everything sheÕd ever wanted and more. He gave her himself. It was more then enough.

_~~He's soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the ends_

_He breaks_

_He's never enough_

_But still leaves more than I can take~~_

She watched him die. He took one of the jagged shards of his heart, plunged it inside to his very soul. He died slowly, talking, comforting every moment. 

When his eyelids finally fluttered shut, she felt the burden she had on her shoulders, all of his thoughts, dreams, aspirations, she felt it all leave and fly off into the sky, like his spirit.

She knew something. She knew his love was like the wind. She couldnÕt see it, but she could feel it.

  
  


_~~He's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster~~_

And as she wept in grief, she was happy for the fist time in ages. She took the same shard, the same jagged shard and plunged it into her own soul, her own heart, letting herself die beside the man she loved. Beside her silver dragon.

When friends and family came to mourn the deaths of the two forbidden lovers, then threw flowers over the names of those lost.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N** _Okay, wow. That all came out of nowhere. Damn, that was strange. Very different from how I usually write. Oh my. That wasÉ oh dear God._

_Well, please tell me what you think. Sorry it wasnÕt as long as the other two. IÕll come back with a forth later. Love yÕall!_

~Zsa Zsa


	4. 17

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.****

**A/N** _OkayÉ IÕm probably not going to do much depressing stuff. I think people like the last chapter, but it was kind of depressing, I must admit. I have no idea where it came from. God, it sounds like IÕm suicidal. Eek, which IÕm not. I canÕt stand the thought of death._

_Well, anyway. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. You guys are gorgeous and fabulous and I love you all to death. And please keep the reviews coming. They mean so much to me. Sooooo muchÉ_

_The song today will be Ò17Ó by Mandy Moore. Enjoy!_

~Zsa Zsa

**~17~**

ÒHeÕs not right for you. Stop staring at him.Ó Ginny Weasley told a blushing Hermione Granger one morning during breakfast. Hermione had been staring at Draco Malfoy again. Hermione didnÕt say anything, but her heart shattered.

ÒRon has had the hugest crush on you for ever. What about him? Ever thought about dating him?Ó Ginny looked expectantly at the sad expression HermioneÕs face held. ÒAww, come on Hermione. Grow up. So, what about Ron?Ó

ÒIt would be like me asking you to go out with him.Ó Hermione looked at Ginny with fire in her eyes. Ginny wrinkled her nose.

ÒEww, youÕre right. ThatÕs gross.Ó Hermione nodded, satisfied, and resumed her position of her head on her hands, her eyes locked on a certain Slytherin boy.

Ginny poked Hermione on the head, ÒI told Harry about your obsessionÓ, she said, while chewing her food, ÒHe says he canÕt believe it either.Ó Hermione shot up and looked daggers at Ginny, who in turn, shrunk back in her seat. Satisfied she had made a dent in GinnyÕs petty ego, Hermione slumped back down into her current favorite position and continued watching.

He noticed. He always had. Draco had always been perceptive like that. He saw her watching him, longing in her eyes. He saw her whole her eyes, a heartbroken look on her face whenever Ginny would talk to her. He knew it was about how Hermione felt.

Draco looked at her, full on looked at her. Hermione looked startled, but to his surprise did not turn away. InsteadÉ she smiled. Draco nearly did the same thing until he saw Ginny swat Hermione on the head and wave a disappointed finger in her face. He watched her roll her eyes again.

ÒWhat did I tell you?Ó Ginny asked again. Her ears got almost as red as her hair when she was in the heat of the moment.

ÒButÓ, Hermione lowered her voice, ÒHe was looking at me.Ó

ÒHermione Granger,Ó Ginny said in a voice that was far too loud, ÒI am sorry, but that boy is bad news,Ó Hermione rolled her eyes, ÔShe sounds like my mother.Õ Ginny resumed shaking her finger at her, which made Hermione giggle, ÒHermione, heÕs not right for you. HeÕs not good enough for you. It wouldnÕt work out. Come on, you must know that.Ó

Hermione nodded sadly and gave a pathetically morbid laugh, ÒA girl can dream, canÕt she?Ó

Ginny shook her head, and with a fearful look at Draco, who, to her disgust, was staring at them, she turned her back on Hermione and began talking to Harry.

Hermione sighed happily, ÔThat little nagger. Gah! She gets on my nerves.Õ She looked back at Draco, who, to her relief was still looking at her, and they resumed their staring contest.

_~Some people tell me_

_That you're not my kind~_

She looked up from her reverie when she saw Draco mouth something to her. She put on a puzzled as if to say, ÔWhatÕ and Draco tried again. ÔWhat was she saying?Õ He had a slight smirk on his face.

Hermione giggled and eyed the door then looked back at him. He nodded very slightly and then got up. He began to saunter out of the hall, and when he was out the door, Hermione followed suit.

ÒHermione? What are you doing?Ó Ginny said in a panicked whisper. Hermione said nothing, but winked at Ginny just before opening the door. She looked back just in time to see the priceless scowl on GinnyÕs face.

When Hermione emerged into the Entrance Hall, she saw Draco leaning casually against a wall, half in shadow. She marched bravely up to his partial hiding place and tapped his shoulder.

He turned to her, his silver eyes looking down his nose at her questioningly. Hermione felt slightly afraid, but breathed a sigh of relief when his glare turned into a small smile, ÒWhat was the she-Weasel doing?Ó 

Hermione giggled slightly, then slapped her hand to her mouth when she realized what she had just found amusing, ÒOh god,Ó she muttered, then she realized she really couldnÕt tell Draco what Ginny was saying because then she would be revealing her true feelings. She just stood there, mesmerized by his eyes, not saying a word, mouth slightly open.

ÒOrÉ since you wonÕt tell me that, why were you staring at me. That was why she was cross with you.Ó Hermione looked horrorstricken. Her brown eyes were wide and her mouth had opened more. She shook her head stiffly.

ÔWhy shouldnÕt he know? Why should I listen to everyone else? WhatÕs the worst that could happen? He would laugh at me and walk away and that would be it. I meanÉ I should tell him. I canÕt seem to get him off my mind.Õ Hermione rambled on in her head, and her train of thought was only broken by a prod from Draco on her shoulder. He looked expectantly at her.

ÒOh wellÉ you see. IÉÓ Draco smiled genuinely, and it seemed to soften his whole look. That smile made all the horrible things he had done in the past disappear, ÒOk. Here it goes. I like you.Ó Draco raised an eyebrow, ÒNot like a friend, you know?Ó

Draco nodded slightly, suddenly fixated by her big brown eyes. They looked so pleading and innocent.

ÒWellÉÓ

ÒIÉÓ Draco began, but instead of an answer, he grabbed her face and kissed her, a small, delicate kiss.

_~And I'd believe them_

_But I can't get you off my mind~_

Hermione stood there, only shock present in here face. Draco looked at her, his eyebrow raised, a small smirk on his perfect lips, ÒYou werenÕt expecting that?Ó Hermione shook her head placidly, a dreamy smile now upon her lips.

ÒIÕll leave you for nowÉ Hermione.Ó Draco played the name on his lips and smiled to himself before turning, and disappearing down a dark and dank hallway, obviously leading to the dungeons.

Draco walked slowly, and when he was sure he was out of sight, he placed two fingers on his lips and felt them gingerly. HeÕd felt some sort of shock when heÕd kissed her, partly because he hadnÕt expected himself to do something so bold.

ÒYou shouldnÕt have done that, Dray.Ó Draco turned, seeing Blaise Zabini emerge from the shadows. Blaise and Draco had always been good friends, but they were secret friends. Blaise liked to lurk around corners and mull over things he heard in his head, for Blaise heard everything. Blaise was like a chameleon.

ÒWhy the hell not?Ó Draco asked, in an angered, but rather bored tone. Draco had always been the rich, snobby, outspoken one. He was brave, had a family much more well known then the ZabiniÕs, and well, it was no secret that Draco was considerably more handsome then Blaise. Blaise had pale, sallow skin and very dark hair. His eyes were always the brightest part of his body, but they shone an eerie beetle black.

ÒYou know why not.Ó Blaise said in an equally bored tone. Draco looked at him, an annoyed look played over his perfect features.

ÒHuhÉ I donÕt know why I always have to listen to him, to everyone. They donÕt know me like you do Blaise, and although I like having a male companion, I really donÕt plan on marrying you.Ó Draco smirked, ÒSorry, man.Ó

ÒYouÕre veering dreadfully off subject.Ó Blaise said, now fully out of the shadows.

ÒWhy do you care anyway?Ó Blaise rolled his eyes when Draco asked this sinfully daft question.

ÒIÕm your best mate, am I not?Ó Draco nodded. ÒStay away from her. Trust me. SheÕs bad news. Everyone here would never speak to either of you, not to mention your father would probably kill youÉ both. Now, you donÕt want to be the cause of an innocent MudbloodÕs death, do you?Ó Blaise looked with a puppy dogface at Draco. Blaise was nearly as bad as Lucius Malfoy when it came to blood. Pureblood was the only good blood in his eyes. Draco used to respect that. Now he was rebelling.

ÒNo, actually, I donÕt think I will stay away from her. My father canÕt ÔprotectÕ me forever.Ó He said mockingly, taking the piss out of his father every time he spoke of the so-called ÔfilthÕ.

Blaise shrugged, ÒDonÕt say I didnÕt warn you.Ó

ÒWouldnÕt dream of it. Besides, maybe you will be right, and this will all prove to be some huge error on my partÓ, the look on DracoÕs face suggested that Draco thought heÕd never been wrong in his life, ÒBut right now, IÕd like to pursue her. Maybe IÕll listen to you Ôkind words of consolationÕ another day.Ó

_~Some people tell me_

_That I should stay away_

_Maybe I will_

_Some other day~_

Hermione ran breathlessly to her room, and pulled the curtains tight around her four-poster bed. She collapsed onto it, a large grin plastered on her milk white face.

ÔOh my god! He kissed me! Draco Malfoy actually kissed me. Face it, Herm, you are now officially happy.Õ She sighed giddily. She began to over the name ÔHermione MalfoyÕ in her head, occasionally saying ÔHermione Granger MalfoyÕ our adding a Mrs. into the mix.

ÒHermione?Ó GinnyÕs head peered around the curtain. She saw Hermione with her big, stupid grin on her face, and she knew it couldnÕt be good (depending on how you looked at it), ÒOh god, what the hell happened?Ó

ÒIt was wonderful,Ó Hermione sighed and rolled over onto her side to face Ginny, ÒHe kissed meÓ, she rolled again, this time onto her back. Ginny looked horrorstruck, ÒOh donÕt give me that look! YouÕll spoil all the fun. Oh Gin, please, for me?Ó Hermione sighed and pulled Ginny onto the bed with her.

ÒÓMione, you know you shouldnÕt have done that.Ó Ginny said quietly.

HermioneÕs face looked a little mischievous, ÒI donÕt always do what I should, Gin. IÕm not perfect.Ó Ginny raised an eyebrow, and Hermione tutted, ÒThe youth of today!Ó She giggled.

ÒAww, come on, Gin. HeÕs in my heart. He actually made meÉ happy.Ó Hermione said finally, after a long pause, thinking for the exact word.

ÒWhatever you say, ÔMione.Ó

_~'Cause it feels right_

_And it feels good_

_And I don't always do what I should_

_And I know what makes me happy_

_And in my heart_

_You are it exactly~_

At midnight, Hermione snuck out of the Common Room and up to the Astronomy Tower. She came there to think, though rarely this late. She walked up the many flights of stairs, dragging her feet slightly. Se had no fear of being caught. She was allowed anywhere she wished. She was Head Girl, after all.

She approached the door, and she turned the handle. She was shocked to see Draco, sprawled out on the old beat-up couch, whistling. She giggled and he turned to face her, looking slightly embarrassed.

ÒMr. MalfoyÓ, she began playfully, which mad DracoÕs expression soften a bit, ÒWhat on earth are you doing out of bed after hours?Ó

ÒI might ask you the same thing.Ó Draco looked at her, and then his smile fell. Of course! She wasÉ

ÒHead Girl. I am Head Girl, and as Head Girl, I may be up as late as please, and where ever my feet take me.Ó She smirked at him and plopped down next to him on the couch, ÒIÕve never seen you up here before, what do you do here?Ó

ÒThink.Ó Draco said simply. Oh Merlin, he was being awfully monosyllabic. 

ÒMe too.Ó Hermione flattened out the plaid skirt she had put on, ÒUm, can I call you Draco?Ó

Draco actually looked up at her, half-smiling, ÒSure, I guess. May I call you Hermione?Ó She nodded vigorously.

ÒSo, DraaaacoooÓ, she said, rolling the name out onto her tongue, and then, quite timidly, she asked, ÒWhy did you kiss me?Ó

Draco sat up, ÒDid you not want me to kiss you?Ó Hermione looked at his dancing silver eyes, and she shook her head.

ÒYes, I did,Ó she swallowed thickly, ÒI was just wondering why you did it.Ó

Draco shrugged, ÒI dunno, to be honest. It justÉ felt right, I guess.Ó

Over come with a sudden spurt of emotion, Hermione faced Draco, her hands grabbing his face, ÒHave you friends come up to you telling you this is all wrong?Ó Draco nodded slightly, confused, ÒMine have too, and IÕm sorry Draco, but I donÕt want to be right for once. I want to be wrong in everyone elseÕs eyes, but in mine, IÕll be completely on the mark. I want toÉÓ

ÒYesÉÓ  
  


ÒI want to be with you.Ó

_~ I don't wanna do right_

_I just want you tonight~_

Draco looked a little taken aback by her comment, ÒYou do?Ó

Hermione nodded, ÒI do. I donÕt only want to be with youÉ in my dreams, you know?Ó

Draco smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead, ÒMmhm.Ó Hermione smiled and sighed. She returned the kiss, but by placing her lips firmly on his cheek. He smiled in turn, kissing her on her cheek.

ÒIÕll save my best behavior for much, much later.Ó Draco said, his lips still pressed upon her cheek. Hermione giggled and nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

ÒAfter allÓ, she began, ÒWeÕre only seventeen.Ó

_~Not just only in my dreams_

_Save my best behavior_

_For a little later_

_'Cause I'm only 17~_

The two met in secret every night that week, holding each other. Snogging each other senseless. Sometimes they went a little too far for HermioneÕs liking, but she stayed true to her word. She wasnÕt going to do what was expected of her. She was going to act her age for once.

At first, she thought it a harmless little fling, but after one particularly steamy make-out session, she let the three most important words slip out, Ò I love you.Ó Her mouth had opened wide; DracoÕs mimicked her, though with much more poise.

ÒYou what?Ó Draco asked, his arms still around her, but his body far from touching.

ÒIÉ I think I love you. Yes, I do.Ó Hermione smiled, and said more to herself then to Draco, Ò I do, I love you.Ó 

ÒWhat?Ó

ÒDraco, I never thought IÕd be the one to say this, but weÕve got time to grow up. We donÕt have to listen tot everyone else. Why is the fact that I love you so hard to understand?Ó

Draco looked down, Ò I dunno.Ó

ÒWhy does it scare you?Ó

Draco looked a little defensive, ÒWhy would it scare me?Ó

Hermione took his hand in hers, ÒÕCause you might actually love me too.Ó

The words pounded in DracoÕs head, long after Hermione left him to ponder his feelings. ÔShe loves me.Õ He kept saying the words heÕd never heard spoken to him before in his head. He felt a tear threaten to escape, and he shook it disbelievingly.

ÒI love you too, Hermione. After all, like you said, weÕre only seventeen.Ó

_~Think I made up my mind_

_I got time to grow up_

_Face responsibility_

_Livin' in the moment_

_Keepin' my heart open_

_While I'm only 17~_

At breakfast, Hermione kept shooting looks at Draco, who was staring at his food, just smiling. She looked back down at her food, swirling her spoon around in her cereal.

ÒÕMione, eat up.Ó Ron waved a hand in front of her face. He looked kindly at her, but his smile faltered when her face remained expressionless.

ÒIÕm not hungry. IÕm going to go. See you guys later, I guess.Ó Hermione slung her book bag over her shoulder and walked out of the hall. Little did she know, a certain blond Slytherin was following closely behind her.

ÒHermione?Ó She spun, looking into the slate blue eyes of Draco. She folded her arms across her chest and her head looked at his expectantly, ÒI need to speak with you.Ó

She nodded briefly and motioned for him to follow her. They went all the way up to the Astronomy tower. She looked at her nails purposely and said, obviously bored, Ò Yes, Draco?Ó

ÒLook, I realized something last night. MyaÓ, she looked at the use of a new name, ÒI love you. ThatÕs what I realized. Now I know why youÕre the smart one. Merlin, you think things through. You are the most intelligent person I know. IÕve learnt my lesson, and I understand I made a few mistakes. And you know, if this doesnÕt work out, this way, weÕll both be heart broken.Ó

ÒDracoÉÓ

ÒNo, wait, let me finish. ItÕs not easy, living with the Slytherins and my father. TheyÕre always pressuring me to do better in Quidditch, in classes. My father was always outraged that a Muggleborn always beat me in everything.Ó

ÒDracoÉÓ

ÒNo, but IÕve learnt that you got to take a risk and dare to move. Love is a leap of faith.Ó

Hermione looked at him, her eyes oddly glazed, and she flung her arms around him, ÒEverything will be okay, alright? I love you, and you love me. We will get through this together.Ó

_~I'll learn my lessons_

_And I'll make mistakes_

_And if I get burned_

_Well it'll be my heart to break_

_It isn't easy_

_Hearing what they say_

_Sometimes you got to_

_Take a leap of faith~_

They walked through the halls, avoiding the stares they got, hand in hand, sometimes even mouth to mouth.

Hermione and Draco were the new ÔItÕ couple, but yet everyone wanted to tear them apart. Ron was horribly jealous of Draco because he apparently Ôstole his girl.Õ And Harry was a little mad, but his temper was far more controlled then RonÕs. Ginny kept quiet, not coming to HermioneÕs defense, but not criticizing her either.

Hermione walked up to Ron, ÒRon?Ó He looked up at her, his eyes slightly wide, but said nothing, ÒIÕm sorry youÕre angry with me, but I love Draco. No matter now stupid you think weÕre being, we actually love each other, as hard as that is for you to grasp. IÕm only acting my age for once, and you canÕt handle. Let me live my life, Ron. I do love you, but only like a brother, and you know that. Please, please forgive me.Ó

Ron looked at her tearstained cheeks and kissed one, ÒIÕm sorry too. Just wanted my Hermione back, thatÕs all.Ó She smiled and sat next to him, snuggling up to him, happy.

_~ Because it feels right_

_And it feels good_

_And I'm not gonna do somethin' stupid_

_Just this once I wanna feel like_

_I can do what I want_

_When I hold tight~_

Hermione and Draco were sitting in the Astronomy tower, under a blanket, both shivering. They had just made the ultimate commitment and given each other what neither could give back. Their innocence. 

HermioneÕs head was drooped lazily on DracoÕs shoulder and his arm was around her, whispering, ÒI love youÓ in a very drunk sounding voice.

ÒYou know, anyone who has ever been in love is so lucky. I wouldnÕt trade this experience for anything in the world.Ó Hermione sighed.

Draco nodded in agreement, ÒAlso, if you have a dream, IÕd say go for it. You canÕt sit on your arse forever, waiting for it to come.Ó

Hermione giggled, ÒRight Dray, sweetie. And you know what, no one can change my mind about this now. I am yours and you are mine.Ó

ÒI love youÉÓ Draco trailed off.

ÒI love you more.Ó

_~Anyone_

_Who's ever been_

_In love_

_Has got to know_

_What it means_

_To have a dream_

_And no one can_

_Say anything_

_To change my mind_

_No, not this time~_

_~It feels right_

_And you know it feels good_

_And I don't always do what I should_

_And I know what makes me happy_

_And in my heart_

_You are it exactly~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N** _Okay, hope you enjoy. I decided not to do individual thank youÕs, just cause, so donÕt hate me, okay? IÕll probably do them when IÕm done with all of these stories, until then, keep on reviewing cause you know I live for Ôem!!!_

~Zsa Zsa

P.S. And please, feel free to send constructive criticism. Long, lovely, constructively critical reviews!


	5. What My Heart Says

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.****

**A/N** _Hello all my cool little reviewer people. Thank you all so much for all your wonderful encouragement throughout this painstaking process. ~Sniffs~ IÕd like to thank the Academy. . ._

_LOL, JKÉ OK, anyway. IÕm going to take a different approach with this story, you know, try something a little different. Hope itÕs okay!_

_Song du Jour: ÒWhat My Heart SaysÓ by Monica_

_Thank you all soooooo much!!!!_

~Zsa Zsa xoxo

**~What my Heart Says~**

ÒDraco?Ó Hermione said as she held out her hand for the blond Slytherin to take. He looked reluctantly at it. ÒWhatÕs wrong?Ó

ÒPeople will stare. They donÕt accept us.Ó Draco said quietly. Hermione sighed exasperatedly and grabbed his face in her hands. She stroked her thumb across his cheek. She kissed him softly on the lips and felt him immediately relax.

ÒListen, let them say what we have is wrong. I donÕt understand why you let it get to you. Just block it out like I do.Ó Hermione said sweetly. She was trying to coax him into going for a walk with her, hand in hand.

ÒI know what I should be doing, but itÕs hard to turn away from all youÕve ever known, you know?Ó Hermione nodded, and Draco continued, ÒI donÕt want to give up what we have, but maybe we shouldnÕt be as pretentious about it. LetÕs keep it quiet for as long as we can.Ó

Hermione looked very annoyed, ÒPeople already know. Why are you so afraid?Ó Draco looked at his shoes, his cheek reddening. He shrugged, ÒDray, honey, they donÕt understand what we feel when we kiss, or when you hold me. They donÕt know anything. Let them stare. Let them get mad. WeÕve got each other.Ó

Draco smiled at her and she pulled him down onto the couch. They began exploring each otherÕs mouths furiously, letting all their passion come out before they went for breakfast. HermioneÕs hands were caressing DracoÕs back and he was snaking his hands dangerously up her shirt.

Suddenly, Hermione pulled up, ÒLater.Ó Draco nibbled her earlobe, ÒAfter breakfast, Draco.Ó He sucked on her neck. ÒCome on, I promise.Ó Draco kissed her on the lips and reluctantly got up. 

ÒAre you sure youÕre okay with this?Ó Hermione nodded and Draco smiled at her before leaving the room. Hermione sat on the couch and cried softly for a few minutes before wiping her eyes and getting up to leave.

_~So let them say it's wrong_

_For me to love you_

_They could never feel the way that I do_

_When we kiss_

_When we're close like this~_

ÒHermione, are you still seeing. . . him?Ó Ron asked, absentmindedly wrinkling his nose, also unable to say his name.

Hermione nodded slightly, her eyes sad.

ÒI donÕt get it. Why Hermione? He isnÕt good enough for you. You deserve better, you know that.Ó Ron burst out. A few heads at the Gryffindor table turned their way, but said nothing. Ron was expressing what they had all wanted to say for a very long time.

ÒYou know what, Ron?Ó Hermione began, ÒYou canÕt change my mind. Draco and I, we have something special. And you canÕt face the fact that that better man isnÕt you. IÕm sorry, we just werenÕt meant to be.Ó And slightly quieter, she added, ÒWe tried.Ó

ÒI canÕt believe you!Ó Ron exclaimed.

ÒRon, you donÕt know what kind of love we share. ItÕs special. DonÕt try and make me feel guilty about it. IÕd never forgive you for it. I swear to that.Ó Hermione said clearly, but with a slight shake in her voice.

ÒHermione,Ó Harry began, ÒI donÕt really understand it, either. I mean. . . why him of all people. How did you get started on him?Ó He was approaching the subject on a slightly gentler note, and Hermione appreciated it.

ÒYou donÕt know him like I do. Since weÕre both HeadÕs, we spend a lot of time together and I got to know him for whom he really is. I guess IÕve always kind of had a little crush on him for the way he looks, so the attraction was already there.Ó Hermione explained. It was the first time sheÕd said those words out loud.

ÒYou were always bloody attracted to him?Ó Ron looked outraged and was about to continue when HarryÕs hand went up to silence him.

ÒShut up, Ron. YouÕve always thought he was cute, eh? And youÕre sure there is nothing we can do to get him out of the picture?Ó Harry asked hopefully.

Hermione smiled ruefully, ÒAre you kidding? YouÕd be wasting your breath. Big time.Ó

_~They can't see inside my soul_

_They can't know the love we know_

_All they do is waste their time_

_They can never change my mind~_

Hermione arrived in the Common Room at the end of the day, exhausted form carrying all her books. She tipped her bag on the table, the books spilling out all over. ÒHermione?Ó

She looked up, seeing Draco, shirtless, standing in the doorway of his room. She smiled weakly at him, ÒNot now, Draco.Ó

He looked slightly upset, and pouted, ÒBut you promised.Ó

She looked up and walked over to him, ÒYouÕre right, I did, but IÕm so tired and sweaty. Can I take a shower first?Ó Draco smiled devilishly and raised his eyebrows suggestively, ÒNo, you may not join me.Ó

ÒWhy not?Ó Draco asked, stomping his foot playfully. She shook her head in a motherly way, ÒIs this because IÕm not ready to showcase our relationship?Ó

ÒNo, but I donÕt know why youÕre so afraid.Ó

ÒI donÕt know why youÕre so unafraid!Ó

ÒÕCause IÕm listening to my heart, not my head.Ó

_~It's what my heart says_

_That is what I listen to_

_This is what my heart feels_

_That tells me, tells me what to do_

_It's what my heart knows_

_That's the only, only truth I know is real_

_All I hear is what my heart says to me_

_What my heart says~_

ÒLet them say that IÕm being unreasonable, and like IÕm blundering into a commitment with a man whoÕs Ôsure to break my heartÕ. Let them say we arenÕt meant for each other. I donÕt understand how you could possibly care so much.Ó Hermione practically yelled. She wasnÕt that angry with him, he just frustrated her.

ÒPotty and Weasel might stop being friends with you. What would you say then?Ó Draco asked, his arms snaking around her waist.

ÒThey can have their love and friendship if thatÕs what theyÕre going to do. I mean Harry would never do that, but Ron, he might. HeÕs whom IÕm worried about. But with you by my side, IÕm without a care in the world.Ó She smiled gaily and ran her hands through DracoÕs hair.

ÒBut they say IÕm bad news.Ó

ÒThey donÕt see who I see.Ó

ÒBut they say IÕm kidding you.Ó

ÒThey donÕt know you like I do.Ó

ÒBut they say itÕs impossible to love me.Ó

ÒI love you. . . ItÕs very possible.Ó

_~Let them say I'm a fool_

_To fall so deeply_

_'Cause they will never ever be_

_Loved so completely_

_How can they even talk that way?_

_They can't see through my eyes_

_They can't feel this love inside_

_All their love don't mean a thing_

_They can't change the way I feel~_

ÒYouÕre so sure about this.Ó Draco looked down at his feet, ashamed.

ÒYou should be too.Ó Hermione brought her fingers up to his chin, lifting it up and pressing her lips to his. He whimpered. ÒSee what I do to you?Ó Hermione whispered in his ear seductively. He nodded.

ÒItÕs what your heart says.Ó Draco repeated to himself. She nodded, and licked the tip of his nose playfully. He groaned, his erection pressed against her stomach.

ÒMy, myÓ Hermione giggled, ÒWe cant have that, can we?Ó Draco smirked and shook his head no. She brought her hands around his neck and pulled his towards his bedroom. She pushed him on the bed and shut the door.

_~It's what my heart says_

_That is what I listen to~_

The next morning, Hermione was snuggled up against Draco, breathing softly on his chest. When a piece of hair fluttered up, it tickled DracoÕs stomach, and he awoke. He looked down at the angel pressed up against him.

Draco leaned down and whispered into the sleeping girlÕs ear, ÒItÕs in my heart. IÕm listening to my heart. ItÕs told me what to do.Ó

Hermione sat bolt upright, a huge grin on her face. She threw her arms around him, kissing his face all over, smothering him with her touch.

ÒIÕve bee anticipating you saying that for so long, itÕs almost unreal. I canÕt believe it.Ó

ÒBelieve it.Ó He grinned and kissed her bare shoulder, his tongue darting out to touch the warm skin.

_~This is what my heart feels_

_That tells me, tells me what to do_

_It's what my heart knows_

That's the only, only truth I know is real 

_All I hear is what my heart says to me~_

ÒAnd you know what else?Ó Draco whispered into her ear. She shook her head, ÒIÕve never been so sure before in my whole life.Ó Grinning, Hermione pulled the covers over their heads, an evil glint in her eyes.

_~And I have never felt so sure about anything_

_See, you are the one_

_The one that I need~_

They walked out of their room, hand I hand for the first time in public. People pointed, they stared and whispered. But Hermione and Draco didnÕt care. They were in theyÕre own little paradise.

When they arrived in the Great Hall, it burst into talk about where the couple would sit. They looked at Dumbledore, and he smiled and nodded. Draco led Hermione over to the end of the Slytherin table where no one usually sat. They slid in opposite each other and leaned in close, talking is hushed whispers.

ÒTheyÕre talking.Ó Draco said.

ÒSo? Let them talk.Ó Hermione replied, smiling.

ÒOkay.Ó And she grinned.

_~It doesn't matter what they think or what they say_

_I'm loving you anyway~_

ÒIs it what your heart says?Ó Hermione asked.

ÒIt is, love, it is.Ó

_~It's what my heart says~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_A/N_**_ That definitely wasnÕt my best work. Nope. . . Damn! I donÕt know why. I shall do some thank yous._

_Thank you to:_

**Arianne**

**Lily**

**Lexy-gurl**

**Skyleia**

**Draco_fan**

**Dark star**

**DanishGirl**

**NumberOneNightOwl**

**Lady Obsidian**

**Draco Amant**

**Kari-demon**

**ChibiGato**

**A reader**

**Lala**

**Krys**

**Apollonia2**


	6. All I Want

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.****

**A/N** _Alright, people. I know my last story wasnÕt that good, but I wrote it pretty quickly. IÕm trying to get a lot of them up. I guess IÕm not good with that approach, where theyÕre already in love. I prefer doing it the other way anyway. So, IÕm going to take a stab at DracoÕs POV this time, as I am a big fan of his and have only really been doing Ms. Granger. IÕm doing ÒIrisÓ by Goo Goo Dolls. And Draco sings a song in the middle briefly, and that is Ò1# CrushÓ by Garbage._

~Zsa Zsa

P.S. IÕm not going to call this chapter ÒIrisÓ though. IÕm assuming the Goo Goo Dolls wrote it for someone named Iris, so I have chosen to rename it.

**~All I Want~**

Who I am. I despise that question. I donÕt like who I am. I havenÕt ever liked what I have done, or said, or been. IÕm everything my father wants me to be, and, though he wonÕt admit it, IÕm more then what he ever could have hoped for. But. . .

I donÕt want to be his everything. . .

I want to be hers.

Her honey brown curls cover her eyes and her work when sheÕs writing. I watch her from behind a bookshelf in the library. She bites the tip of her quill when sheÕs thinking what to write and when she is merely being pensive, she bites her bottom lip.

Her chocolate brown eyes look alert when she is thinking. They scan the pages of the thick, hefty textbooks she pours over. The warm and kind orbs of amber gaze dreamily when she looks over the lake.

Her body has developed over the years. I used to think her quite chunky, but now the curves suit her and she has grown into quite the young woman. She is quite tall, not as tall as me, but taller then a lot of the girls around.

SheÕs also intelligent, a quality I have overlooked for many years, seeking affection in those who could merely satisfy my physical needs. I never needed them for intellectual converse. But her. . . she would be quite a challenge. Her quick and acerbic wit rivals mine, and she would certainly provide stimulating verbal spars. 

Her beauty is both inner and outer, something that is quite rare. Her calmness and rationality make her a good candidate to go to for advice. I also like her because sheÕs not easily broken, like me. We can both receive unimaginable amounts of pain and angst, and yet, our expressions and mannerisms donÕt falter tremendously.

Her parents were both killed during sixth year. I heard about it the day it happened, from my father, who had committed the heinous crime. She didnÕt even cry, or at least she didnÕt cry in public. She wouldnÕt speak to anyone for several days, but she stayed strong. I respect and admire that about her. I just never got the chance to say I was sorry, and apologize for what my father had done. She probably would have spit in my face anyway.

I donÕt know how I could ever tell her about my infatuation with her. Studying her has become a favorite hobby of mine. I enjoy watching her every move, taking in her habits, her likes, and her dislikes. It hurts me to know that I am one of her great dislikes. That I know well, and I regret it every step of the way.

I am an arrogant, selfish prick who canÕt get enough of himself and who is prejudice against my one true loveÕs blood. I have come to terms with what I was. I am hoping to change myself and the way people see me. I want to be nice for once. 

But the thing I want more then anything is to touch her, just once. To feel her soft skin next to mine. To have her in my arms. To stroke her mane of curls. To hold her delicate hand. To be her everything, as she is mine.

I donÕt think sheÕs ever notice me watch her. At least sheÕs never made any sign that she notices. I donÕt know if I want her to yet. IÕm afraid (yes, I, Draco Malfoy, afraid) that she might not accept it, that her friends might try and hurt me for something that isnÕt my fault.

You canÕt help whom you love.

I canÕt help that she plagues my thoughts, and haunts my dreams. I canÕt help that she is the subject of every topic that goes through my head. I canÕt help that I think about her all the time. I just do, and IÕve learnt to accept it.

Why canÕt anyone else?

She must know someone is admiring her from afar. How could she not? SheÕs so beautiful, and although she isnÕt the type to openly say sheÕs gorgeous, she probably knows it inside. No wonder WeasleyÕs liked her for so long. SheÕs been right under his nose all this time. And to think, she could have been under mine. . .

_~And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow~_

I walk down the hall, looking to my left and right, making sure no one is around. When I realize the coast is clear, I sing under my breath, ÒI would die for you, I would die for you, I've been dying just to feel you by my side, to know that you're mine.Ó It may be a muggle song, but I quite like it.

I continue, ÒI will cry for you, I will cry for you, I will wash away your pain with all my tears, and drown your fear.Ó I wish I could. I would gladly do so.

Why does it have to be so wrong?

I get a little upset by the fact I can never have her, so I go on, ÒI will pray for you, I will pray for you, I will sell my soul for something pure and true, someone like you.Ó I never pray. Well, I never used to pray. Now I do, every night, only for her, never for me.

I pray because sheÕs so heavenly. You know that cheesy pick up line, ÒDid it hurt?Ó and the girl goes, ÒWhen?Ó and then you look all smug and puff out your chest and lean closer to her, ÒWhen you fell from heaven.Ó ItÕs embarrassing quite frankly, but if I said it to her, it would be all too true.

I sing more of the song, ÒI will burn for you, feel pain for you, I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart, and tear it apart.Ó I flinch whenever I sing that line, because I know itÕs true, even if I wouldnÕt like to admit it.

I continue, ÒI will lie for you, beg and steal for you, I will crawl on hands and knees until you see, you're just like me.Ó I donÕt know about that. We arenÕt similar, but IÕm happy about that. I donÕt want her to be like me.

_~You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be~_

I watch her cross the slopping lawn to the giantÕs hut. She has something in her hands, an exited look on her kind face. I watch the expression till it fades into the distance, merely a memory ensconced in my mind.

IÕll do it. IÕll talk to her today, when she leaves his hut. I canÕt believe I will, but I think I have to do it for me. I see her disappear when he opens the door, a big grin on his face. I wonder why sheÕs going in there on her own?

I walk down the path she did, but turn when I get to the edge of the forest. I hide behind a tree large enough to conceal me entirely, and wait. I wait for what seems like hours, anticipating her reactions to my newfound amiability.

I grin to myself in a very rakish way that only I could pull off. I wait some more, growing steadily impatient. What the hell is she doing in there? I turn around to face the lake, a bit put off by her taking so long. My spontaneity is running out, and IÕm beginning to think this is a bad idea.

IÕm about to walk up to the castle, when I hear voices. ItÕs her, saying good-bye to Hagrid. I look at her from my hiding place. She looks glowing and tired. I wonder what they were up to?

ÒBye, Hagrid!Ó I hear her say. She turns to go, skipping. I wait until HagridÕs door is closed, and then I run after her.

ÒHermione?Ó I ask. She turns around, gaping at me when she realizes who it is. She doesnÕt say anything, but I know what sheÕs thinking. Why am I doing this? Why did I call her by her first name? ÒLookÓ, I say, ÒCan we talk?Ó

She shakes her pretty, little head in disbelief, her mouth slightly open, ÒWhat do you want, Malfoy?Ó It came out weaker then I know she would have liked. I smile, and say nothing. I take her by the arm, and to my surprise, she makes no protest. I take her to the bench by the lake, that little stone bench, and sit her down.

She adopts a very professional manner and asks, ÒI inquire as to why you wish to talk with me.Ó I smirk at her, much my usual smirk and she begins to tense. Why did I do that? SheÕll think IÕm up to something sinister.

ÒLook, IÕm not up to anything if thatÕs what you thinkÓ, she razes her eyebrows, but says nothing and motions for me to continue, ÒI just wanted to talk to you. . . to see you.Ó

She looks startled, ÒWhy, may I ask?Ó She presses her skirt down uncomfortably and looks down, not knowing what to expect of my answer.

ÒI want to. . .get to know you better. Can I be your friend?Ó And more, much, much more? She opens her large eyes in amazement, and utter incredulity.

ÒYou, Draco Malfoy, enemy extraordinaire of all things Muggle, wants to be my friend? Have you forgotten IÕm a Mudblood?Ó I flinch at her words, and she notices, her expression softening at my obvious discomfort.

ÒIÕm sorry, but I donÕt believe I understand why it is you want to be my friend.Ó Hermione said, standing up to face me. I look down my nose at her, her chocolate brown eyes never wavering from their determined gaze.

ÒYou want to know the truth?Ó She nodded, biting her lip. She looked tired and worn out, ÒYou look exhausted. Please, sit down.Ó I make a gesture towards the bench. She shakes her head, standing her ground. I love the determination she posses, ÒYour fortitude is quite remarkable.Ó She smiles weakly, and I can tell she needs rest.

ÒHermione, maybe you really should sit down. You look so drained.Ó I take her hand, a tingle going up my spine, and I feel her shiver when my cold skin touches her warm, soft skin. I lead her to the bench and sit her down. She shakes her head slightly, slumping into a position of extremely bad posture. But I didnÕt care, she looks beautiful anyway.

ÒWhatÕs wrong?Ó I ask her. She looks up at me wearily, and then her expression turns into something colder then I would have liked. She gets up from her place on the bench, wobbling slightly.

She looks me strait in the eye, obviously searching for some sign to show she shouldnÕt trust me, ÒWhat are you on about?Ó She finally asks, ÒWhy do you care about me?Ó

I raise an eyebrow, ÒIÕm not the person I used to be.Ó She mutters something, ÒWhat was that? Hermione, why wonÕt you believe that IÕve changed?Ó She mutters again, ÒWhat?Ó I ask.

ÒYou havenÕt ever given me any reason to trust you before. Why should I do so now?Ó She asks, crossing her arms over her chest, her hip cocking slightly.

ÒYouÕre right, I havenÕt.Ó I step closer, anticipating what IÕve been wanting for so long. I feel her ragged breaths on my face, and I see her close her eyes just before I go in for the kill. Our lips touch and fireworks explode. Well, not exactly, but it sure felt like it. I smile on her mouth when I feel her hands snaking up my back and around my neck. I feel her shiver when my hands begin to roam her back.

She pulls away, ÒMaybe we should continue this in my room. IÕm Head Girl, so I have ultimate privacy.Ó She smiles, and then adds, ÒBesides, with me being so weak, I might need some help getting up there.Ó She raises her eyebrow pointedly, and I smirk.

ÒWhat is wrong with you? I hate to think what went on in that cabin.Ó I raise my eyebrows suggestively, and she hits my shoulder.

ÒEw! How could you think that?Ó I shrug, and she flinches, ÒThatÕs disgusting. No, actually, I canÕt really tell you why I was there. ItÕs kind of a secret.Ó I look interested, ÒNo, you canÕt know. Not even Ron and Harry know.Ó

I look down at my shoes and then say, ÒWill I ever get to know?Ó

She looks at me strangely as we enter the castle, ÒItÕs unlikely. ThereÕs a very slim chance youÕll become closer to me then Harry or Ron.Ó Oh how wrong she was. We will soon be very close; I can feel it.

I quickly change my expression and smile sadly, ÒYeah, unlikely.Ó

She looks uncomfortable now, and I mentally kick myself, ÒIÕm sorry. I really donÕt mind.Ó Oh Merlin, how could I have made her feel guilty? ÒReally, it doesnÕt matter. I completely understand.Ó We are now standing outside her portrait. She steps very close, and whispers something inaudible and the portrait swings open, revealing a spacious living quarters for one.

We go in, she tells me to make myself comfortable. She wants to take a shower, and I take that opportunity to explore. I donÕt look through her things, but I look at her photos. I see one of her and the Clueless Two, and I laugh softly.

ÒWhatÕs so funny?Ó There she is, like an angel, standing there in a robe, her hair dripping onto the floor, creating large splats on the carpet.

ÒNothing, you just look so young there.Ó She smiles, and comes over to look.

ÒHuh. YouÕre right, I do. But you looked young at eleven too.Ó She puts her arm around me, and kisses me softly, ÒIÕm sorry, Draco, but I am so tired. I really want to go to bed.Ó

ÒCan I stay?Ó I ask.

ÒWhat? Of course not!Ó She looks flustered, taking her arm away from my neck.

ÒIÕm not going to do anything, I just want to watch you sleep. Can I sit in that chair?Ó

ÒAll night?Ó She asks, biting her lip. I nod. She looks around, and walking to the foot of her bed, she picks up a blanket and throws it to me. I smile.

ÒThanks.Ó

ÒDonÕt mention it.Ó

She gets dressed in the bathroom and comes out in a modest nightgown. I sit in my chair, looking at the bed intently as she gets in and turns off her light, then, as almost an afterthought, she whispers, ÒÕNight, Draco.Ó

ÒGoodnight, Hermione.Ó

_~And I don't want to go home right now~_

I stayed the whole night, eventually falling asleep at around two oÕclock in the morning. Luckily, itÕs Sunday today, so I didnÕt have school.

I feel an arm shake me, and open my eyes to see her looking at me, her eyes wide, ÒYouÕre still here?Ó She breathed.

ÒI told you I was staying the night.Ó I say, slightly surprised at her shock.

ÒI know, but itÕs two in the afternoon.Ó She whispers, slight panic in her voice, ÒI was hoping youÕd leave early morning so no one would see you!Ó I nod in understanding, give her a quick kiss, and leave. But before I leave, I say to her, ÒCan I come back tonight? Late, of course.Ó

ÒYou want to watch me sleep again?Ó she asked incredulously.

ÒWell, yes, and I was hoping you might stay up a little later so we can talk.Ó I probe at her.

ÒWell. . . okay.Ó She says quietly and awkwardly. 

ÒGreat!Ó And with that, I leave, whistling happily.

Waiting for tonight will be very difficult indeed for me. IÕve been suppressing my feelings for so long, itÕs so liberating to let them get out in the open. I think she knows I feel more about her then just friends. Why does she trust me some much? It must be instinct, womenÕs intuition. That must be pointing her in the right direction.

I walk around aimlessly, not knowing what to do with myself. IÕm happy, for once, I am truly happy. I want to taste her again. I shudder at the thought.

All I can see is her in my mind. SheÕs like a shadow looming behind me, watching over my every move. I am on my best behavior today. I donÕt think I could be mean if I tried.

Crabbe and Goyle see me in the hall, and I try steering myself out of their line of vision. Oh dear, they seem to have spotted me. My expression turns slightly sour, as they remind me of my past. I turn, heading to the Library, where they wouldnÕt dare set foot.

I breathe out a sigh of relief, and then lose my breath again. ItÕs her! WhatÕs she doing here? I stamp my foot slightly, impatient almost, and she hears. Turning around to look at me, for the first time in my life, I see her smile when she looks into my eyes.

I begin to walk over and she shakes her head very slightly. She points over to a deserted area of the Library and I nod. I begin to walk over in that direction instead, knowing sheÕll be behind me every step of the way. I smile to myself, giddy over the fact that IÕll finally get the girl.

When I get behind a bookshelf, I peek through the dusty volumes and see her hurrying along, ten books piled up high. I clench my eyelids shut because I know sheÕll drop them and I wonÕt be able to help. Curse this damn family! I donÕt care, Goddamnit! 

THUMP! Aah, the dreaded drop. I step out from behind my hiding place to find that she hasnÕt dropped them on the floor, but more on the table, only one thick novel dropping to the floor. She smiles at me, and I donÕt smile back because she made a scene. People are looking in our direction now, I silently convey this message to her and she worriedly looks over her shoulder. Four heads, all Gryffindors, are facing us. They give puzzled look, but then one by one, resume reading.

I smirk and pull her behind the last bookshelf, planting my wanting lips on hers, feeling that familiar tingle. I wish I could stay locked in this moment forever.

_~And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life~_

She pulls away, and I give her a sad puppy face as if to say ÒWhy did you stop?Ó and she smiles.

ÒYou canÕt get ahead of yourself, Draco.Ó Her small knowing smile turns into a huge grin and I canÕt help but smile back.

ÒTalk to me.Ó I say, putting my hands on her waist and pulling her closer. Her smile disappears and she looks into my eyes, and I nearly lose control- she looks so irresistibly vulnerable.

ÒAbout what?Ó She says in a sexy, breathy voice, which nearly pushes me over the edge. Her eyebrow goes up just slightly, and at the same time, the corner of her lip curves slightly, and I canÕt help but kiss her again. As I kiss her neck, I whisper, ÒTell me about yourself.Ó I suck on her neck, and the sensitive spot just below her ear, and she moans.

ÒUm, well, I was born and raised in London.Ó She says quickly, biting back another moan, ÒMe too.Ó I whisper. ÒMy parents are dentists.Ó I find that incredibly unappealing as a job, but suit yourself.

She pulls away for the second time, and asks the dreaded question, ÒDraco,Ó she looks nervous, ÒWhere is this going?Ó I look uncomfortable, and shrug. ÒAnswer me.Ó She urges.

ÒI donÕt know. I donÕt know if it can go anywhere. Just know that I want it to, I do. . . ItÕs just not that simple.Ó Draco look at her, and am shocked to see her eyes are glazed over. SheÕs about to cry?

ÒDraco. . . Give me a strait answer.Ó Her look is pleading and I take a deep breath, hoping it comes out right.

ÒWell, you see, if we were to go out. . . It would have to be our little secret.Ó She nods, her eyes brightening steadily, ÒBecause, as much as IÕd like to stay locked in your embrace for ever, itÕs not possible. WeÕre from two different worlds.Ó

ÒI know.Ó She nods again, looking at her feet, breathing deeply. Nothing is said for a few minutes, but the silence is broken by a very sweet sentence that makes my heart flutter, ÒI can keep a secret.Ó

I smile and huge and very real smile, pick her up and twirl her around, ÒI promise I wonÕt let you down, Mya.Ó

ÒMya?Ó She quirks an eyebrow, ÒEveryone calls me ÔMione.Ó

ÒWell IÕm not everyone, and besides, I always thought that was pretty hideous.Ó She makes a face and mouths ÔMe too.Õ I smirk, ÒBesides, I like to call you my own special name.Ó She grins, and then we realize she is still in my arms, and I quickly put her down and clear my throat. 

ÒHmm?Ó She whispers, nuzzling in next to me.

ÒI wonÕt stay with you tonight. I want to take this slow for you and now it might seem a little weird.Ó I look at her, and she nods sadly.

ÒYouÕre right. I guess it would be a little weird.Ó She loosens her grip, but I hold on tight.

ÒI want to remember this moment forever.Ó I sigh dreamily.

ÒWhy?Ó She asks, snuggling close again.

ÒBecause it is the first time IÕve ever been truly happy.Ó

_~Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight~_

The next few days weÕre hard for her and I. We canÕt make our relationship public. She always protests, but I know itÕs for the best. I keep telling her they wonÕt understand. They wonÕt accept us. She always nods her head sadly in the same manner, allowing the matter to go unsolved. I always leave it because I know IÕm right; she knows it too.

I wish I wasnÕt. I wish to death I wasnÕt, but Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry has always existed and will always exist. It canÕt be changed. I always look into her eyes. I know they are the doorway to her heart and her soul. It makes me sad and angry, because her eyes are always lost looking. Nowadays, they never have the same fervent determination they used to twinkle with. It makes me upset that I did that to her.

ÒDraco?Ó She asks one night. I am sitting on her chair watching her. ItÕs pitch black, but my eyes are accustomed to the dark now.

ÒYes, love.Ó I answer in a lazy, sleepy drawl.

ÒDo you love me?Ó She asks, her voice timid. I sigh and think. The silence in the room is deafening, which isnÕt a very good sign. I have been thinking about the matter myself lately. Do I love her?

Yes.

ÒI love you.Ó I say, almost as a realization, surprised, hearing for the first time roll off my tongue. My happy face falls when I realize thatÕs the first time IÕve ever said those words, ÒIÕve never said that to anyone before.Ó

ÒDo you mean it?Ó I now see she has turned her body to face me, but I cannot read her expression.

ÒYes, I do.Ó I say, meaning it completely. In fact, I realize IÕve never meant anything so much in my entirely life.

ÒI love you too.Ó I smile, and then she says, ÒCan we not tell anyone?Ó

ÒNo, Mya, weÕve been over this. Not yet. . . Maybe not ever.Ó I say sadly, but with conviction.

_~And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand~_

ÒDraco?Ó She whispers again. Ò I just realized something. I love you almost more then I can bear, and yet, I know nothing about you. How is that possible?Ó

ÒI donÕt know. You are far more experienced in the matters of love then I am.Ó

She snorted, ÒI donÕt know about that.Ó

ÒItÕs true. Well, hereÕs my life story. I was born into a coldhearted family. One that never ate together. One that never said ÔI love youÕ. One that cherished evil above all else, and only needed power and money to make them happy. No love, Hermione. You are my first love.Ó And last, I say to myself. I know itÕs true. How can I not? 

ÒMy family brought me up independent. I was always alone, trying to fend for myself. I never had a shoulder to cry on, so I learnt not to cry. Never had someone to help ease my pain, so I learnt to suppress it.Ó She is now looking at me with wide eyes. I can see them glinting from the light of the moon. She then throws her covers off. She walks slowly towards me.

ÒSo, youÕre saying everything in your life was meant to be disheveled, broken, empty?Ó She is now right next to my chair, and I have to stand to face her, the beautiful angel in front of me.

ÒBasically. . . yes. Nothing made sense before now.Ó I say, looking down at my feet bathed in darkness. I feel her warm hand touch my cold face. I canÕt see her every well, but I know sheÕs smiling. I can feel her smiling. Her happiness is radiating onto me, and I canÕt help but smile slightly.

ÒBefore nowÓ, I begin, ÒWhen I started to like you. . . I didnÕt know what was going on. I just expected it was a little crush, some sexual frustration. Then, I began to realize it was more.Ó I hear her take in a sharp breath, ÒI began to fall in love with you, without knowing why. ItÕs the first time IÕve ever really been scared.Ó

ÒWhy were you scared?Ó She asks, her hand not leaving my cheek. SheÕs now caressing it gently, lingering for a few moments on my jaw, and then resuming her roaming of my face.

ÒAt first, I thought it was because I was feeling something I didnÕt want to feel, but then I realized, I was scared that you might never know that I liked you, that I thought about you all the time. I was scared you might never know the real me.Ó 

She kisses me softly on the cheek and whispers into my ear, ÒI donÕt know you well enough. LetÕs get closer.Ó At that, my face turns pale and I feel her hand grasp mine and pull me towards the bed. She will soon know me to the core, and that thought terrified me.

_~When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am~_

ÒThis is all so surreal.Ó I brush a strand of her hair behind her ear. She smiles and sighs dreamily. Then, she nods sleepily, snuggling closer to my naked body, skin to skin.

ÒI feel like I could cry.Ó I say spontaneously.

ÒBut you wonÕt.Ó She whispers, almost sadness in her tone.

ÒWhy wonÕt I?Ó

ÒBecause you taught yourself not to cry. Now you canÕt cry.Ó

ÒWho says IÕm not nearly weeping? I could be fighting them harder then IÕve ever fought before.Ó She giggles, and gives me a look as if t say, ÔI highly doubt that.Õ

ÒWell, I feel like crying, but I know I wonÕt. I feel like crying. ThatÕs the truth. I swear.Ó

_~And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies~_

For the next few days, we would have secret meetings, and give each other secret notes. I gave her a rose, and she scolded me severely. I guess it was slightly too pretentious.

I walk past her in class, seeing a note. I pick it up and make my way smoothly over to the Slytherin side of the Potions room. 

**_~Draco,_**

****

**_This all feels so strange. I feel like IÕm floating, or like our relationship isnÕt a reality, and that IÕll wake up from this dream. . . But I know we are very much alive and kicking, and that none of this is a fictitious story in my wildly imaginative reverie._**

****

**_I love you with all my heart,_**

****

**_~xoxo_**

We always signed our notes like that, so if they were to fall into the wrong hands, no one would know. I smile at the note, and I can feel her eyes boring into me. I smirk at her poetic tale of our relationship, but know that all is true, and that we both feel the same way.

_~When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive~_

ÒDraco?Ó She asks after a long, hard day. We are both lying on her bed, my arms rapped about her, her hair tickling my nose slightly.

ÒYep.Ó

ÒI know who you are. But do you know who I am?Ó

ÒOf course. There is one thing that I am curious about though.Ó I flip her around to face me, our noses a centimeter apart.

ÒAnd that would be. . . ?Ó

ÒWhat were you doing in HagridÕs hut?Ó She smiles this knowing little smirk.

ÒIÕm going to be just like Padfoot, God Rest His Soul.Ó

_~I just want you to know who I am~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N** _You guys all got that last line, right? If you didnÕt, IÕll post it next chapter. Draco of course will have no clue what sheÕs talking about. Oh, and by the way, please add me to your favorite lists! I would love it if you would please!!!_

Skyleia: I know I can do better! I thought that last chapter was bad, but I posted it anyway. I felt I needed to view that aspect of the story. I love fluffyness too! And no offense taken! I donÕt have Mandy MooreÕs CD either, I just found the lyrics and thought they fit well with the Dray/ Mya shipper. Thanks for being such a dedicated reviewer! **Add me to your fave list!**

Lexy-Gurl: How did you get lost? Please tell me if there is anything I can improve so that you donÕt get lost. Thanks for your sweet review!

Lady Obsidian: Thanks for your sweet words. They keep me writing!

Draco Amant: IÕm corny and romantic, too. LOL. ItÕs cool. Thanks for your review!

Kari-demon: Ha! Yeah. . . disturbing. I agree. Thanks!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Thanks so much**. READ! REVIEW! ADD ME TO YOUR FAVE LIST!**___

~Zsa Zsa


	7. They All Fall Down

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.****

****

**PLEASE READ-IMPORTANT!**

**A/N** _I thought this was a perfect song for the D/Hr shipper! I hope I can write a good story to go with it. I really like this song. I was kind of upset last time Ôcause I didnÕt really get very many reviews and I worked really hard on that one. I suppose itÕs okay, but please review more for this one. If you do read it, please, please review!_

_The song du jour is ÒThey All Fall DownÓ by SR-71!_

Oh, and IÕm looking for someone to beta my story. Please guys, I need your help!

_Enjoy!_

~Zsa Zsa

P.S. The lyrics with ~:~:~ and are italicized by them are the song fic song, and the lyrics with 0*0*0 and that are in bold are mine. Enjoy!

**~They All Fall Down~**

Draco Malfoy stood in all his glory on the stage of the Albert Hall, smiling down at all his screaming fans. He waved to all of them, flashing his pearly white teeth at the cute girls in the front.

He had on his signature baggy leather pants and a beige shirt that was open two buttons. His green sparkly Fender Strat was slung over his shoulder as he walked to the microphone placed in the center of the stage.

ÒHow is everyone doing tonight?Ó He yelled into the microphone, only to hear the eruption of millions screaming in response. He smiled at his own fame and continued, ÒAs you all know, I am Draco Malfoy, and we are The Serpents!Ó Again, there was another wail from the hugely vast audience. He smiled his rakish smile once more, and turned towards his band. Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode were his back-up singers. He saw Goyle pick up his drumsticks and Crabbe was on bass guitar. Yes, they were all part of the band, but he, he was the Sex God. He was the one every girl wanted.

He also happened to be the lead guitarist and the lead vocalist. His voice was deep and slightly scratchy, but so divinely sexy. He knew that himself. He had gotten a record deal when the Weasley brothers expanded their already vast empire when they bought a record company, now called Marauder Records.

Draco gave the signal to Goyle and he tapped his sticks, ÒOne, two, three!Ó The band began playing a fast paced song called ÒBroken MirrorÓ. Draco wrote most of the lyrics and music, always from personal experience.

**0*0*0 When you ripped my heart apart**

**Did you know?**

**When you tore my mind from me**

**Did you know? 0*0*0**

Draco did a little thing with his hips that made the scream louder, if possible. He smiled again, and continued playing his guitar.

**0*0*0 You left me with a gaping hole**

**When you ripped out my soul**

**Tell me why you felt like hurting me 0*0*0**

Goyle then upped the beat with his drums, and Draco began his guitar solo. Crabbe had stopped playing his base, and all that could be heard was the soft thump of the drums, and the twang of DracoÕs expert guitar playing. The crowd was roaring.

**0*0*0 Then one day you pulled me over**

**Told me why you screwed me over**

**You said you saw you reflected in me**

**And that wasnÕt what you wanted to see 0*0*0**

Pansy and Millicent began swaying from side to side as they began ÒOohÓ-ing. Draco finished the song and they played about ten more songs that night, all getting the same unbelievable reaction from the crowd. The only time the crowd roared louder was when Draco removed his shirt. It had truly been a performance to remember.

Draco finished the show with a phenomenal guitar solo, and then, with one last bow to the audience, he ran off stage, whooping at his brilliance. He ran to his dressing room and took off his stage wear. He then replaced it with a pair of black, baggy sweats and an oversized black sweatshirt. He pulled the hood over his head and crept out the back door. 

His huge flat wasnÕt far from the concert hall and he liked to walk home. He was just turning a corner to emerge from the alleyway behind the large building, when he heard to voices arguing.

ÒI cannot believe you put me through that torture!Ó Draco recognized that voice. It was the voice of. . . 

ÒWell, excuse me Miss Hermione Granger. I only wanted to take you somewhere nice for our anniversary. DoesnÕt that mean anything to you?Ó The other voice was that of Harry Potter. Draco smirked. Hermione didnÕt like his music obviously.

ÒWell, if your idea of a nice time is a loud, noisy and dirty concert hall watching Draco Malfoy, that stupid bigheaded bastard, then you need your head checked.Ó She spat in a malicious voice, but it also sounded slightly worn out, like she was tired. 

ÒFine, then. You can make your own way back to London. I donÕt feel like being insulted by you any more.Ó Draco saw the outline of Harry begin to walk away. He saw Hermione watch him go, and then start to mutter to herself.

ÒDo you always talk to yourself in dark alleyways?Ó Draco asked, fully coming out of the shadows.

ÒWho are you?Ó Hermione asked. Her voice was frightened. He saw her shiver slightly.

ÒThat stupid bigheaded bastardÓ, Draco replied, smirking.

ÒOh. Draco, how, uh, nice to see you again.Ó She said, her tone wavering on the ÔniceÕ part, ÒWhy are you here? I thought youÕd be out front trying to fight off the hoards of girls that you know want you.Ó

Draco looked surprised at her little comment, but answered, his smirk growing ever so large, ÒI always walk home by myself when IÕm playing at oleÕ Albert.Ó He saw HermioneÕs eyebrow lift as he continued, ÒAnd I donÕt like too much attention anyways. Could go to my head.Ó

ÔI think it already has,Õ Hermione thought. ÒBut you always look like you think youÕre absolutely amazing.Ó

ÒAh, IÕm told to do that darling.Ó He moved a little closer, close enough to hear her very ragged breath.

_~:~:~I can be as humble as the next guy~:~:~_

ÒBy who?Ó He heard her whisper. He was uncomfortably close to her.

ÒMyself.Ó

ÒWhat?Ó Hermione backed away, ÒYourself?Ó

ÒYep, for I am absolutely amazing.Ó He smiled rakishly, and watched as Hermione shook her head and began to back away. ÒAw, Hermione, you donÕt want to leave, do you?Ó

Hermione retreating back said, ÒAh, yes, I think I do.Ó

ÒNo you donÕt. Besides, I could drive you home.Ó

ÒI can hail a taxi.Ó She had stopped now, but remained with her back facing Draco.

ÒBut you donÕt want to do that.Ó He stepped closer and closer, until Hermione could feel his breath on her neck. He looked at her outfit, and saw she was wearing dark jeans and a black button down shirt. ÒDo you always dress so provocatively?Ó

ÒHa ha, very funny.Ó He smirked.

ÒWell, you must have known you were going to see a rock concert.Ó He was now pressed up against her, his arm snaking around her waist.

ÒNo, I didnÕt actually.Ó She wrinkled her nose. ÒI hate rock.Ó

ÒOh, that hurt. But you must have enjoyed the show, no?Ó Draco spun her around, pulling her arms around his neck and pulling her in for a kiss. He didnÕt know why he had done that. He had no idea. He felt her melt in his arms.

_~:~:~Or I can blink and make you crumble from the inside~:~:~_

ÒAlright, calm down there honey.Ó Draco pulled her up and pushed her away from him.

She looked hurt, and started to back up again, ÒGod, youÕre so confusing. When will you grow up, Malfoy? YouÕre nineteen!Ó

ÒYep, I know. I have plenty of time to grow up, thanks.Ó He walked back over to her, and she backed away. It was like they were dancing. Hermione even got so confident with their little game that if he backed away, she would go forward. 

ÒAlright, stop!Ó She yelled in frustration. He smirked and moved closer to her and she didnÕt back away.

ÒLet me ask you something, Malfoy.Ó She put a finger to his chest and pushed slightly to distance him slightly from her.

ÒCall me Draco, please.Ó He smirked at the sexy little finger push she just did.

ÒAlright, _Draco_,Ó She elongated the word on her tongue, dripping out the syllables, ÒWhatÕs it like?Ó

Draco looked confused, ÒWhatÕs what like?Õ

ÒBeing a rock star.Ó Draco smirked. He moved closer, and brushed his lips across her cheek, then across her jaw, and finally letting his tongue brush against her neck.

ÒFucking fantastic.Ó

_~:~:~I could be every nasty thing you ever thought a man could be~:~:~_

Hermione rolled her eyes, and shifted them uncomfortably around the alley, ÒIsnÕt this place kind of dangerous for a midnight rendezvous?Ó

Draco chuckled, ÒIÕll protect youÓ, Hermione gave him a stern look, ÒOkay, we can go to my placeÓ, her look grew stonier, ÒItÕs only a few blocks away and I swear I wonÕt try anythingÓ, Hermione looked reluctant, ÒI promise.Ó

ÒBut, when can I go back to my flat?Ó Draco edged closer still, ÒYouÕre making me uncomfortable, Malfoy.Ó

ÒCall me Draco, please. Where do you live?Ó

ÒThe other side of London.Ó

Draco looked at her, his eyebrows rose to high heaven, ÒWeÕll go there tomorrow. I have room for you.Ó Hermione looked sacred almost, ÒI wonÕt do anything. YouÕll have four rooms to pick from, excluding mine. Well, you can sleep with me if you wantÓ, he smiled rakishly, ÒBut IÕm assuming by the death stare youÕre giving me thatÕs a no-no.Ó

ÒCome on, Hermione.Ó He smiled broader, a slight dimple forming on his left cheek. He looked boyishly adorable, something Draco Malfoy would never be accused of normally.

ÒFine.Ó He nodded and put his arm around her waist and directed towards his spacious apartment.

_~:~:~Cause they all fall down (down)_

_Cause they all fall down (down)~:~:~_

They walked into DracoÕs incredibly large flat. Hermione, without meaning, gasped. The place was huge! There were windows that had a great view of the Thames and the comfy, squashy looking armchairs were very dark black.

ÒWhat do you think? Does it accommodate to your high standards?Ó Draco asked stepping closer to Hermione and spinning her around so he could see her face.

She only nodded, and moved to look out the window, ÒYou have a fantastic view. IÕm so jealous!Ó He smirked, and walked to the window. The sky was pitch black, and you could only see if you squinted. In the distance, there were buildings that glowed romantically. He also noticed that everything was deathly silent.

ÒDamn, itÕs quiet. DonÕt you think?Ó

ÒI love night time. I love the silence. . .Ó Hermione murmured. Draco raised an eyebrow, and turned to face his couch.

ÒI think I will go to bed. Concerts tire me out.Ó He yawned, Hermione was still not facing her, ÒYou going to join me, Granger?Ó

ÒIn a minute.Ó She whispered. He looked at her, an expression of confusion on his face. What the fuck is so great about his view? ÒOkay.Ó Draco said, and he turned to go to his room, but not before sneaking a look at HermioneÕs back, shaking his head at her obvious insanity.

_~:~:~I can make you see the beauty of a new sun~:~:~_

ÒOh my God. . .Ó Hermione sat up, her eyes wide. She was in bed with Malfoy and her hair was rumpled! What the hell was she doing? Her clothes were in a pile on the floor and she was wearing an oversized T-shirt.

Oh Merlin. . .

She looked over at the sleeping figure beside her, and seeing his face, her panicked expression softened. He looked like an angel when he slept. She smiled, and then remembered where she was supposed to be. She stuck her head under the covers, frantically searching for a drop of blood. Nothing. Phew!

She looked at the clock. FUCK!

ÒMalfoyÓ, she shook him roughly, ÒI need you to get me out of here. . . NOW!Ó

ÒWha. . .?Ó Malfoy sat up slightly, his expression groggy, and his eyes half closed. She rolled her eyes and hopped out of bed. ÒGet up! Get up now!Ó She pulled her pants on and took off MalfoyÕs shirt. She paid no notice to the fact that she was undressing in front of Malfoy, nor to the fact that he had turned over and gone back to sleep. ÒMALFOY!Ó She leapt onto the bed and tackled him, tickly every inch she could reach.

ÒGod, woman! Calm down! What the fuck is wrong?Ó He rubbed his eyes, and pushed her half-heartedly off him. She was now sitting on his pelvis, her hair in a state of disarray. She was biting her bottom lip and her eyes were darting.

ÒWell, I have to go to a wedding today, and its starts in a hour.Ó She looked nervously at him, her big eyes round with despair.

ÒA morning wedding?Ó She shook her head, ÒWell, no, itÕs just a rehearsal, but since Harry dragged me to your concert, I asked them to reschedule it.Ó

ÒAw, come on, Hermione. Who are you? The flower girl? You know what to do. Just let me go on with my life! I want to go back to bedÓ He flopped back down, and she shook him again.

ÒPlease, Draco. Please!Ó

_~:~:~Or I can be the source of your desperation~:~:~_

They were driving down a small street, Hermione looking anxious, and constantly darting her eyes to the digital clock, while Draco had a huge scowl on his face. He looked at her feeling no sympathy whatsoever.

ÒWhy didnÕt you tell me you had a fucking wedding rehearsal? You woke me up at 9 in the morning!Ó

ÒThatÕs a fairly normal time for one to get up!Ó

ÒNot if one is a rock star and had just put on the show the night before.Ó Hermione rolled her eyes and looked out the window. ÒThere it is!Ó She pointed after about ten minutes of silence in the car.

ÒGet out.Ó

_~:~:~I could be every nasty thing you ever dreamt a man could be~:~:~_

Hermione hopped out of the car, and Draco sped off, his green sports car zooming dangerously along the small road. She bit her lip, and went into the church.

ÒWhere have you been?Ó Ron Weasley asked Hermione. He grabbed her and pushed, almost a little too roughly, into the girlÕs dressing room. She saw Angelina Johnson there, crying on the couch.

ÒWhatÕs wrong?Ó Hermione hurried over to crouch next to the crying girl. Angelina sniffled and looked at Hermione kindly.

ÒNothing really. IÕm really emotional. I have been ever since Fred asked me to marry him.Ó She pulled her friend onto the couch and collapsed onto her just as a very frazzled looking Ginny Weasley entered the room.

ÒHarry isnÕt here!Ó

ÒWe broke up. He could still be mad at me.Ó Ginny looked almost sympathetic, and then rushed out the door again. ÒIÕm so sorry, ÔMione.Ó Angelina hugged Hermione tightly, and then began to cry again. Hermione patted her back, and jumped when her thoughts drifted to a certain blond rockstar.

_~:~:~Cause they all fall down (down)_

_Cause they all fall down (down)~:~:~_

Draco parked his car, and sat in it for a long time, just thinking. He couldnÕt help but think thoughts of her. The way she smiled, the way she walked, the she kissed. . .

What the hell was a rock star Pureblood doing falling for a Mudblood?

ÔShe wouldnÕt go for me anyway.Õ

He shook his head and started the car again, trying to shake Hermione from his mind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the wedding rehearsal was over, Hermione walked slowly to the tube station. Her thoughts were mulling over her break up with Harry and the odd night and morning sheÕd spent with Draco. She looked at a billboard. The background was green. She jumped as she realized it reminded her of both Harry _and _Draco. She shuddered. They were incomparable. 

She was about to cross the street when DracoÕs sports car came speedily into sight. It halted squeakily in front of her. She bent down to look into the window with a half annoyed and half scared look on her face, ÒYou could have run me over!Ó She exclaimed dramatically.

Draco didnÕt respond to the question, he merely said, ÒGet in.Ó

ÒExcuse me?Ó Hermione asked incredulously. She looked closely at him, his face was not really facing her, but more the road ahead, ÒGod, fine. What do you want me for anyway?Ó She said as she got in.

He began to drive away from where he had picked Hermione up, ignoring her question, ÒHello? Draco? Hello? Listen to me.Ó

ÒDo you hate me?Ó Draco asked simply.

ÒUh, well I used to, but I guess it was only really because you were mean to Harry and now that weÕve broken up. . . Except for the fact that you always called me a Mudblood. That really pissed me off.Ó

ÒJust answer the damn question.Ó

ÒWell, weÕre different people then we were in school, and weÕre mature adults now, so no, I donÕt think I do hate you.Ó

ÒDo you hate the type of person I am?Ó

ÒWhat, a womanizing sex god rocker?Ó Draco looked at her, his eyebrow raised, and then shifted his head back to the road.

ÒWell, I hate that type of person, yes. I thought that was fairly obvious.Ó Draco pulled over and turned to Hermione full on, his grey eyes flashing.

ÒWell, if you donÕt ate me but you hate the type of person I am, youÕre not making any sense.Ó

ÒWell, I never said I liked you, did I?Ó

_~:~:~Jaded, dated, I'm the type you hated~:~:~_

Hermione had expected a blow up from that smart comment, but he merely turned back to face the car in front of him. He looked oddly pale, even more so then normal.

ÒAre you mad at me now?Ó

ÒNoÓ, Draco turned back to her, the glint back in his eye, ÒBut youÕve been thinking about me, havenÕt you?Ó

_~:~:~Haunted, taunted, I'm what you've always wanted~:~:~_

ÒItÕs okay, I havenÕt been able to get you off my mind all day.Ó He then put his hand to her face and she shivered.

ÒWhat are you doing?Ó Hermione looked at him, her big brown eyes seeking the truth from him. She obviously didnÕt like playing games and wanted a fairy tale romance. Well, if she couldnÕt have that, then how about Romeo and Juliet?

_~:~:~Yeah, yeah, I'm what you've always wanted_

_Yeah, yeah, I'm what you've always wanted~:~:~_

ÒI have to go.Ó Hermione took one last look at him before opening the car door and stepping out.

She walked away without saying another word, no second glance, nothing. Draco banged the steering wheel in frustration, and jumped when the car horn beeped loudly.

_~:~:~You can turn away like you don't even see me~:~:~_

Draco looked over at the seat next to him, willing Hermione to come back. He waited a few minutes, and when she didnÕt return, he took off, driving at full speed toward his home.

He turned the radio on, only to switch it off in annoyance when he hurt his voice wailing through the speakers. He shook his head. 

When he arrived back at his apartment before his show, he took a nice, long bath. He was rather girly when it came to luxury things like baths. He poured some Aromatherapy bath salts to try clear his mind, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldnÕt keep Hermione from his mind. He didnÕt know why this stupid girl was constantly there, boring into him.

Her smile was intoxicating. It always had been; heÕd just never wanted to admit it to himself. He shook his head roughly, not wanting to think about school. HeÕd hated that place. Its constricting walls were too much for him to bear. He liked the freedom he had now. He only needed someone to share it with.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione walked back to her flat in exhaustion. Draco had taken her in the wrong direction and she hadnÕt managed to catch the tube at the right time.

She also couldnÕt help but let her mind wander to all the posters and billboards sheÕd seen featuring DracoÕs face, large, his white teeth flashing brightly. All the pictures didnÕt move, but his eyes still seemed to speak to her. They sparkled, and looked like millions of secrets were hidden beneath the grey abyss. 

His smiled was corrupting. It made her want to do things sheÕd never dreamt of before. God, even his smirks sent shivers up and down her spin now and she had no idea why. SheÕs never thought this way before. He always used to look like he was up to something whenever he smiled before. Now, she would see the real smiles he reserved for his fans, and for her.

Whoa! Weird thought.

_~:~:~Yeah, you can smile and act like you got something I need~:~:~_

She sat on her sofa, reclining back and arching, stretching out her muscles. She sighed sleepily and closed her eyes. She stayed that way for a while. Her thoughts drifted back to a blond rock star. She sighed happily, imagining seeing him again.

She preoccupied herself for quite a while, thinking about him. She remembered all the things heÕd done when they were at school and shook her head. She hated to think of those days know. She enjoyed the time with her friends, but now every time she thought of the word mud blood, Malfoy was associated with the thought.

Hermione drifted off into an uneasy slumber. . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I shivered under his touch. He lowered himself on top of me with such care. He let himself roll over, pulling me on top this time. I looked into his icy eyes, willing them to open up to me. They stayed emotionless. I sighed exasperatedly.

_ÒDracoÓ, I whisper, pouting, ÒWhy are you eyes so. . . cold?Ó_

_He didnÕt say anything, but he stared at me intently. He began to run his hands over my body and through my hair. I watched in amazement as I began to see warmth. His eyes were no longer grey, but I bright blue. I smiled slyly and kissed the tip of his nose._

_We kissed for a while, or tongues battling for the top hand. Draco usually won, but tonight, he seemed distant. His tongues flopped lazily when I tried to fight. It was too easy._

_ÒDraco?Ó I whispered, raising my eyebrow, ÒCome on. . .Ó I walked my fingers up his chest, and then when they reached him collarbone, and slid my finger back down._

_He smiled, admiring and appreciating my playful attitude. He flipped me over, a hunger in his eyes that was more intense then IÕd ever seen it. He lowered and began thrusting._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ÒAhh!Ó Hermione, drenched in sweat, let out a strangled cry. She looked around furiously, taking in her environs.

ÒHaving fun, Granger?Ó__

_~:~:~But every night you go home alone_

_And dream about being underneath me~:~:~_

ÒOh my God!Ó What the hell are you doing here?Ó Hermione inquired. She surveyed her surroundings, taking in that Draco was standing in the middle of her very messy living room. He wore an outfit very similar to the one heÕd worn after his concert, except this one was dark green. He smiled at her, his disheveled hair falling in his eyes.

ÒDraco!Ó She yelled. _Oh God, oh God! _Hermione stood up, straitening her clothes. She began to pick up the various items of clothing strewn carelessly on the furniture and floor. She nearly tripped over a shoe that lay sloppily near the couch. She looked repeatedly up at Draco, who was just standing there smiling, obviously very amused by HermioneÕs frantic pick up.

ÒCalm down,Ó Draco coaxed, ÒYou donÕt need to pick up for me. I just wanted some company.Ó He walked over to Hermione, straitening her and removing a t-shirt, which had once belonged to Harry, form her grasp. She looked helplessly up at him, and collapsed onto the couch.

ÒWhy do you need company?Ó Hermione asked, once sheÕd calmed down slightly. Draco sat next to her, casually draping his arm on the back of the couch, letting it slide over HermioneÕs shoulders. She looked at him oddly for a second, but chose to ignore it. ÒAnd _my_ company of all peopleÕs?Ó

Draco shrugged, ÒI donÕt know. I was bored and since weÕd had an encounter the night before and I hadnÕt gotten to talk to you much, I figured maybe youÕd be interested in going out to dinner or something.Ó Hermione looked at him, her eyebrow raised. Draco noted that she often raised her eyebrow upon enquiry, ÒI know it was kind of unorthodox for me to waltz into your flat uninvited, but I hoped you wouldnÕt mind.Ó

Hermione stood, looking down at him. She searched his face, especially his eyes, for some sign of untrustworthiness, but saw nothing. She nodded shortly and spun on her heel. She switched the lights on and blinked at the sudden brightness, ÒIÕll be right back.Ó She said, looking back at DracoÕs relaxed form on her sofa, ÒAre you going to wear _that_?Ó Draco looked down at his casual attire and smiled embarrassedly.

ÒIÕll be back.Ó

~:~:~Cause they all fall down (down)

_Cause they all fall down (down)~:~:~_

Draco returned to HermioneÕs apartment looking very good. He was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt and he couldnÕt help but look at himself in the mirror. HeÕd always been that way, and he wasnÕt going to stop now.

He was anxious about tonight. He had no idea why heÕd asked her to go out with him. HeÕd never liked her before, there was just something entrancing about her. She was different then he remembered. Or maybe she was the same, and he was different and had never really gotten to know her. He knew heÕd just judged her based on a stereotype.

He heard a tiny, ÒAhemÓ, behind him and he turned. Hermione looked _fucking fantastic_! She was wearing a black, tight halter dress very unlike her. The back was very low and her hair was down in wavy tendrils. The dress clung to every curve beautifully and in know hid her very curvaceous but amazing body.

  
ÒWow,Ó was all Draco could muster.

Hermione giggled girlishly and smiled. She walked over to him. He held out his arm and Hermione took it, smiling even wider to herself. This should be fun!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ÒTell me,Ó Hermione said in the middle of dinner, ÒWhat append to your whole ÔI hate MugglebornsÕ motto?Ó A piece of hair had fallen over her eye and Draco subconsciously tucked it behind her ear. She looked a little startled, but smiled embarrassedly nonetheless. Her cheeks turned pink.

ÒI guess. . . IÕve changed,Ó Draco said, while looking down at his food. He took a sip of wine and continued, ÒI mean IÕm still the same person, only IÕve grown up. IÕve realized what a stupid git my father was.Ó

ÒAbout time.Ó Hermione mused. Draco grinned.

_~:~:~Can't you see through this disguise?_

_Find the little boy inside~:~:~_

ÒSo,Ó Hermione whispered in his ear as they walked home hand in hand, ÒHas the pureblood fallen for the mudblood?Ó She smirked devilishly. TheyÕd just had a fabulous night. They laughed like old friends, and spoke of countless adventured theyÕd had at Hogwarts.

ÒIndeed he has. But has the mudblood not fallen for the pureblood?Ó Draco whispered cheekily back. Hermione blushed a kissed him on the cheek. He took that as a yes and stopped walking.

ÒIÕm scared.Ó 

ÒWhat?Ó Hermione laughed.

ÒI am. IÕve never been in love before.Ó

Hermione looked at him. Through his eyes, she saw a mirror of herself. Her scared eyes were reflected in his. She realized then that sheÕd never really been in love either. She let her eyes drop to the floor and blinked uncomfortably, ÒI donÕt know what to tell you.Ó She said quietly.

ÒAs long as I know youÕll come along for the ride, then IÕm okay.Ó

ÒIÕll be there. Of course.Ó

_~:~:~I'm afraid of falling_

_Love is pain and now she's calling~:~:~_

They looked into each otherÕs eyes, broken mirrors of each otherÕs souls. Hermione felt her knees give and she dropped, pulling Draco with her.

_~:~:~Cause they all fall down (down)_

_Yeah, yeah, I'm what you've always wanted_

_Cause they all fall down (down)_

_Yeah, yeah, I'm what you've always wanted~:~:~_

**A/N **_OMG! Everyone applaud me! IÕm finally done! Jeez! After so long too! And guess what? I got one of my poems into a book and IÕm a semi finalist for a competition. YÕall better be applauding! LOL. JK. Love you all and PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please!!!!!!!!!!_

_Please!_

~Zsa Zsa


End file.
